Still In My Heart
by AndThenYou
Summary: AU/All humans. Damon and Elena had been dating for a year before he moved to New York. Now that she had graduated - she's going to NY too. What's going to happen when they will meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) So this is my second story, after "Loving You".**

**This is completely AU and they're all humans. I'm very grateful for all the nice reviews, story and author alerts that "Loving You" is getting, so I hope that this one will get some reviews as well. They mean a lot to me! Okay enough with my talking, lol.**

**Ps: English isn't my mother language so please, if you find some errors, don't be too mad. I'm trying my best since I love this language very much! Thank you for reading, xoxo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Graduation<em>. Wow, Elena couldn't believe that the moment had arrived. She, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine were going to finally put an 'end' at the high-school chapter. It was about time! They worked their asses off to have a good gradutation, and here they were.

They were best friends since they were little kids – besides Elena and Katherine, who were actually twins. Stefan was Katherine's boyfriend for a long time now, while her friend Bonnie was with their 'little' brother Jeremy (who by the way, knocked her up). Caroline instead was in the middle of a triangle between Tyler Lockwood, the cocky Mayor's son, and Matt Donovan, a humil boy with lots of familiar problems.

Elena had been dating Stefan's older brother, Damon, for one year. Since she was 17 -, and he'd been her first and only love. Damon was 24 when they got together, and they have had an intense relationship; one of those that consumes you, where you find yourself fighting furiously and the minute after you're making love passionately on the floor. And when it ends it leaves a hole in your stomach. They were confident, lovers – they were meant to be. Elena just knew it.

And if it ended, it sure wasn't because they stopped loving each other…

After taking the diplome and getting all the cheers and congratulations, the guys wrapped up together. They went at the Salvatore's huge boarding house, first with all their other friends from school and then just them – their one and only group.

They were now all in the living room chatting and watching some TV. Katherine and Stefan were laying in one couch in their own bubble, while Jeremy was all caring and protective towards a 2 months pregnant Bonnie.

Elena and Caroline found themselves standing alone in one couch – chitt-chatting and eating popcorns.

"I can't believe that we've really reached the end of everything." Caroline said sadly.

"But this isn't the end, this is just the beginning of something new and better. Caroline, can you imagine! We're finally done with the homeworks, with the teachers, and with all those craps. We're finally going to do something that we really like." Elena replied at her, full of excitement.

"Easy for you to say. You're going to New York, you lucky bitch!"

Elena laughed. "Ha. It's not my fault that they gave me this amazing opportunity.. I'm special like that." she replied to her, faking cockiness.

Caroline hit her with the pillow. "Hey! Joke about it all you want, but we're going to miss you here Miss. Gilbert. I can't believe that we're going to be separated. I'm too used to have all of you around here." Caroline said, suddenly sobbing. "Oh, come here.. don't say that.." Elena said holding her, trying to give her some reassureance. But it was the truth, she was going to New York to study screenwriting all alone, while her beloved were all here. Plus, Caroline had been through a lot during this last year after his father left her mother – for another man! Caroline went in depression, and lots of people at school bullied her when the news came out. Caroline's sobs caught the others attention.

"Hey? What's happening?" Bonnie asked all concerned.

"She's having the crisis, you know, _'it all ended what are we going to do with our lives' _stuff!" Elena said giving her friend a knowing look.

"Well, I think that I already have things planned for a while." Bonnie said laughing, caressing her belly. "That's right.." Jeremy said, wrapping his arms around her. "But come on, Car, this is just the beginning of our adults lives. And didn't you want to study desining along with Kath?" Bonnie asked, looking at Katherine who went to them.

"Oh yes baby. We're so going to kick some asses.. I mean, just look at us!" Katherine spat out fiercely. That was who she was. She and Elena were completely different, beside their looks. Katherine was very self-centric, vanish and judgy – while Elena was way more timid, calm and insecure from a lot of aspects. But still she loved her sister.

"Where's Stefan? Weren't you two making out.. as always?" Elena asked amused.

"He's doing some hot chocolates, but not for me, of course. I just want some tea so I'm going to pee a lot and then…" Elena cut her sister off, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Katherine, we got it. So you'll keep your flawless Victoria's Secret top model body." she added sarcastically.

"Exactly." Katherine winked at her.

"Well, anyway.. talking about pee, I have to go to the bathroom!" Elena said, heading for the stairs.

When she went upstairs, she felt the urge of enter in one room. One where she didn't enter for a long time now – it was at least 8 months.

She unconsciously smiled when she got in, lots of memories coming back. The room was the same, beside the fact that it was pratically empty and _his_ smell was vanishing. She opened one of the drawers just to find one of his T-shirts – she took it in her hands, inhaling the scent deeply and closing her eyes. She mentally kicked herself. Damn it, Elena! You have to forget about him, she thought. With that she put the T-shirt in place and went quickly out of the room. She promised to herself to not think about him tonight, and so she did. They kept talking all night while doing their 'sleepover' – about their plannes, what they wanted to become and do in their future, of what they were afraid of and all the other things.

15 days later.

They were all at the airport, saying goodbye to Elena who was finally going to New York. There was who was crying, who was sad, who was excited for her. Lots of mixed feelings from everyone.

"You sure you have everything? Remember 'Lena, call us if there's any problem or you need something, okay?" her aunt Jenna asked her all concerned and anxious. Jenna and her husband Alaric, who happened to be her history teacher, took care of Elena, Katherine and Jeremy after their parents death. Elena owed everything to Jenna, she was so grateful to her.

"Chill Jenna, I'm going to be okay!" Elena told her reassuringly. "My baby…I'm gonna miss you so so much. Call us whenever you want! And I'm sorry that Ric couldn't be here – but you know, his work.." Jenna said, rubbing her shoulders.

"It's okay, and don't worry!" she smiled at her.

Jenna pulled her into a tight hug, only after 2 minutes he let go of her.

Katherine had an amused look on her face – like always – and pulled her sister into a hug too.

"Good luck for everything little sister. And hey, bring home a super hot model or actor or singer. Okay?"

"Little sister? Katherine, we're twins!" Elena replied rolling her eyes.

"I know. But I was born 40 seconds before you 'Lena!"

"Okay, okay.. whatever. And I promise you that I'll bring home an Abercrombie model or something, happy?" she asked laughing.

"Perfect!" Katherine said giving her one last hug.

Elena kept giving hugs and goodbyes to Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and even Matt who was there. She felt like she was going to war and nobody would have seen her again! Jeez! Caroline obviously went all emotional, sobbing like crazy – while Bonnie and Jeremy even if a little sad, were still happy and excited for her. The last one that she said goodbye to was Stefan.

"Take care Elena, okay?" he asked, hugging her.

"Sure. You too, keep an eye on everyone." she replied smiling.

He then looked into her eyes carefully, knowing that what he was about to say could annoy her. "You know… Damon is in New York, if you want to be in touch with him, you know what the number is. It's been one year 'Lena.. I don't think that you two should hang out everyday like best friends, but you know, maybe seeing him once in a while..." Elena cut him off immediatly. "No thank you, Stefan. I don't want to feel what I did last year, I don't want to suffer all over again. Not now that I've finally found some stability and I got over him. New York is huge, I'm sure that there won't be any problem." she replied firmly.

"Of course, I didn't want to force you. But if you need anything you know that he's there.. just think about it." he told her, pulling her into one last hug.

She gave everybody one last goodbye before finally boarding into her future.


	2. Chapter 2

_In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

Here she was. In New York City. The Big Apple. _Her _dream city.

This was just a real dream coming true for Elena. Since she was a little girl, all she wanted to do was working in the TV production marketing – and having the opportunity of doing it in NY was just the best she could ever ask.

Concentrating on her career and on her future was all she wanted to do so far. Her heart wasn't ready to love again, or better, it _didn't_ have room for anyone else.. uncomfortable thoughts began to show up in Elena's mind knowing that _he_ was here too. Hell, New York was huge.. but for how 'lucky' she was, never say never! Elena rented an apartment in Manhattan, sharing the house with two other girls. She was happy about that though – one because Manhattan was the best and safer place to live in NY, and two because she would have immediatly known someone. Elena took a taxi from the airport and gave him the address to bring her at the house.

When she finally arrived at the building, mixed feelings were passing through her body. Anxiety, fear, happiness – but most of all excitement.

She rang the doorbell waiting for her roommates to show up. A tall, blonde, green eyed girl with a wide smile opened the door.

"Hey. You must be Elena." she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm Elena, nice to meet you." Elena exclaimed too with a bit of shyness.

"It's a pleasure Elena.. I'm Rachel." the girl said still smiling, heading her hand at her. Elena smiled too and reached for her hand.

Rachel helped her with the lugguages, bringing them in Elena's room.

"This is your room Elena. I hope you like it. You probably won't be disappointed with the house.. after all, we're in Manhattan! We have two bathrooms, and obviously one kitchen and living room. There's even the basement but you probably won't need it." Rachel explained to her very gently.

"Thank you Rachel. From how long have you been living here if I can ask?" Elena asked, meanwhile observing amazed her room. It was fantastic, it was even bigger than her own room. And it was very well done. Probably one good designer builded and pictured the whole house.

Her room had a double bed, one big desk and a huge wardrobe. Wow.

"You like it, don't you?" Rachel asked amused, catching Elena staring at the room so intensly. "By the way two years. I come from San Francisco so I'm used to this cold weather.. now that I'm mentioning it, you should probably buy lots of jackets and stuff. You're going to need them, trust me. Come 'Lena, I'm going to do some coffee." the girl offered. Elena liked her so far, she seemed really nice and comfortable to be around with. Somehow she reminded her of Caroline. A little smile appeared across Elena's face thinking about her friend..

"Why are you smiling?" Rachel asked while making the coffee.

"What? Oh, nothing.. you just remind me of one of my best friends." she replied.

Rachel smiled. "Where are you from?"

"I come from Mystic Falls, which yeah, I know.. it's like an unknown city but whatever." she cut off shortly.

"Oh really? Someone I know lived there." Rachel replied, giving Elena her coffee.

Elena really didn't feel like asking who this friend was. After all she didn't know the girl and something told her that it was better not to ask, she didn't want to know the answer for some reasons that she didn't quite understand…

Rachel sat on the opposite chair of the kitchen table, sipping her coffee too. "So.. what are you studying?" she asked.

"Screenwriting. I love to read and most of all I love movies, good movies, since I was very little. So studying it here is like a dream coming true! And you?" she asked too, feeling always more comfortable with this girl.

"Oh I work for Vanity Fair. I write articles."

"No kidding! Oh my god, my sister would love you." Elena told her laughing. Rachel laughed too.

"I know that we are three here. Where's the other girl?" Elena asked curiously.

"Rose? She's a hostess, so she travels a lot. Plus most of the time she's at the guy she's seeing place so you're not going to see her very much.."

"Oh. Well, I hope that I'm going to know her soon though."

"Tonight she's coming back from her trip. And by the way, you just have to meet this new guy she's seeing! It's like, oh my god, you know he seems an actor, a model, a god on earth or something.." Rachel said with giggles and excitement. But honestly, Elena couldn't care less. At the moment she really didn't care, she could be as well a nun.

"Wow, I gotta see him then. And are you seeing someone?"

"Nah.. I like being single for now. I broke up with my boyfriend three months ago, we've been together for four years and I still miss him like crazy sometimes but well.. it just didn't work out." Rachel sighed.

"I understand you." Elena replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Sorry if I ask, but from the sound of your voice.. have you been through something like that too?" she asked a bit curious.

"Yes. I've been there. This guy and I.. we've been together pratically two years, one official to everyone. You know he was amazing with me. I grew up a lot with him, all my greatest experiences have been with him. And when we broke up, it sure wasn't because we grew apart or because we didn't love each other anymore.." Elena replied staring at the ground, still with sad voice.

Rachel gave her an apologetic look, she could understand her perfectly. "If I can.. why did you guys broke up?" she asked, unsure if Elena really wanted to tell her.

"Because he was older than me, and he had to move because a great opportunity for his job had been offered to him – ha, hilarious thing, here in New York. So he asked me to move with him, I was still 17 almost 18 but he told me that I could have finished high-school here and then studying what I wanted, since he already knew that New York was my dream. I said no. And I regret it every-single-day." Elena confessed, a tear escaping.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I shouldn't have pushed you this further. I didn't mean to hurt you.. but hey, you were still young and confused, it's legit what you did. It's not that you didn't love him." Rachel said, offering a reassuring smile.

"I know.. but _he_ was my dream, and I pushed him away. And for what? To live in an unknown town instead of living here with him and realizing my dream? I've been a chicken. You should have seen the look in his eyes when I said no – he was so hurt and disappointed. He didn't expect that, I betrayed him. And he still hoped that I changed my mind until the last day." she was in tears now, but she just couldn't help it. Those memories still hurt and the fact that she regretted what she did made her so angry. "I'm sorry, now I seem like a crazy person who cries like a child." Elena said awkwardly, managing a smile.

Rachel giggled and got near her rubbing her shoulder. "What? No! I cry a lot. Like for the most stupid thing." she laughed rolling her eyes playfully and Elena joined her.

They kept talking, completely changing argument – after a while Elena fixed the things in her room and took a shower. She was exausted.

"Hey!" a female voice called from the door. Elena rosed from her bed to see who it was.

"Hey Ros! How are you doing?" Rachel asked from the couch, watching TV and eating popcors. Rose took a bunch of popcorns in her hand.

"Tired. Hungry. A mess." the girl giggled. She seemed to have a british accent. "Hey is our new roommate already here?" she then asked.

"Hi.." Elena spat out shyly from the door. The girl offered her a smile.

"Sorry if I'm a mess, but I'm so tired you know." Elena said smiling, reaching her and heading her hand. "I'm Elena by the way."

"Hey, I perfectly understand you! I'm Rose. Nice to meet you Elena." she replied politely. She wasn't bad too; she had short brown hair and green eyes, she had a nice face but nothing compared to Rachel who seemed a model.

"Sorry guys if I leave you like that but I'm starving and super tired. I'm having a toast and then straight to bed.. gosh, sometimes I hate this work!" she said. "It's been a pleasure, Elena." she offered a little smile before heading to the kitchen.

"Oh well, just so you know Rose can be such of a perfectionist sometimes though. She always wants to be in her best. But she's with that hottie of Damon, so who can blame her!" Rachel giggled.

Damon. Damon? Holy crap, Elena thought. She was in New York from barely a day and she already had to hear that name. But well, after all it was a common name.. okay not _very_ common, but still. She shivered a little hearing that name though. She joined Rachel on the couch – now she was very curious to know this Damon…


	3. Chapter 3

"Elena, Elena.." Rachel shaked her lightly. "Mmmhh…" Elena mumbled half asleep. "Your phone is ringing, it's been like five times now. Seems pretty important?" Rachel asked, heading her Iphone to her.

Elena thanked her giving a soft smile and then picked up the call.

"Hello?" she answered still half asleep.

"OMG Elena! It's like a hundred times that I'm trying to call you." Katherine replied from the other line, sounding pretty annoyed. Elena could imagine her sister rolling her eyes and tapping her foot even from the telephone.

"Five, actually. It's 8,00 in the morning and I wanted to sleep." she said with the same bothered tone. Yeah, Katherine made a big deal for everything. Now five missed calls were turned in a hundred? Elena loved her sister, of course – but to be honest she could be the most annoying person in the world sometimes, so at that time in the morning Katherine was like the last person who she wanted to talk with.

"Whatever..how are you? Jeremy, Bonnie and Stefan said that they talked to you the day after you arrived. Now it's been a week 'Lena..why didn't you call me?" Katherine asked with accusatory tone, and again Elena could tell every facial expression that her sister was making. "Kath – I tried. When I called Stefan I asked him if you were there with him but he said no, and everytime I tried to call you didn't pick up. For dear life don't make such a big deal for everything! We texted, didn't we? Plus, I've been pretty busy. Fixing all the stuff and getting used to all this.. it's quite exausting, believe me. But I'll try to call more..happy?" Elena responded trying to please her sister, but not being able to keep a sigh on her last words.

"Yeah well..by the way, how are things going? We're missing you here you know. Matt hired Jeremy at the grill and he and Bonnie are searching for a loft to move even if Jenna seems slightly contrary..Caroline is still messing around– you know, she still can't decide between that dumbass Lockwood guy and poor Matty – and I'm like, please get over it Care!" Katherine liked to gossip and chitt-chat like crazy. Quite the opposite of Elena. She asked about you and yet the second after she was the one who was talking. Before Elena could even reply, she continued – "..And Stefan and I..well, we're always the sexier couple in town. You know the other day there was this girl who was clearly hitting on him and.." at this, Elena stopped her.

"Katherine." Elena let out frustrated. "You woke me up at 8,00 am when I still could have slept for another couple of hours…just to rant and gossip?" she spat out even more frustrated.

"Ups. Sorry. No, actually, I called for another reason..I..no okay, Stefan and I, wanted to know if you heard D." Katherine asked.

Elena frowned. Okay, that made her even more pissed. Her sister called at eight in the morning, blabling, now even asking about this? How was that anyone just couldn't understand that it was over?

"No, Katherine. And I'm not going to hear him anytime soon."

"Oh come on, you two have to clear things up and talk like two adult people. I bet that things can still be fixed, you love each other. Very much." her sister insisted firmly.

"He hates me, Kath. I've been a chicken before and I can keep doing it, okay? And please, it's been a year! He moved on, obviously. I want to do the same because I'm just being delusional and I can't stand it, so you keep talking about it isn't helping. Now since this argument put me in a bad mood, I'd appreciate if I could just go back to sleep." Katherine let out a sigh. "Elena Elena..you are a chicken, and you even have a brain of one!" she replied.

"Hey! Ugh- well, whatever..bye Katherine!" Elena almost shouted, hunging up and turning off the phone. She got back to sleep even if she really didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

Elena woke up one hour later, still feeling a sense of anxiety from the talk with Katherine. She just wanted to move on – was that so hard for her friends to understand? They weren't helping still pushing with this story. If anything, they were just ruining her new experience. She rosed from the bed, going to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Oh hey Rose." she said smiling and yawning. "Oops, sorry!"

"Well, good morning Elena." she smiled and giggled too. "Want some coffee?" Rose offered politely. Elena liked the girl, she really did, but compared to Rachel…Rose just seemed less spontaneus but just very polite and formal. "Oh thank you, I was hoping for it to be already done." Elena said taking the cup in her hands. "Free day?" she then asked.

"Yes. The entire week. You know we hostesses – we work for a week, or even two, but then we have to rest. Jet-lag and travelling just kill you and they're not very good for the health." – "Look Elena, since I really like you and you're here from barely a week I'd like to introduce you my friends tonight..what do you think? Don't worry, Rachel will be there too since we have a couple of friends in common." Rose asked.

Elena thought about it for a few seconds – why not? Rachel and Rose were two good girls and she was sure that their friends were too. Plus, she really didn't know anyone here besides them and other few people that she met at the university. So she decided to go for it.

"Absolutely. Thank you Rose, at least you two will even show me the city a little." Elena accepted happily. "Great! Then we'll go out around nine o'clock tonight. And Elena.. put on some casual mise, but still something a little sexy. Okay?" she said winking at her. Elena just nodded and laughed.

Today she didn't have to go to the univeristy – they told her that for the first year you had to be there three times at week, and then the rest of the week working on your laptop and do what the professor assigned.

After taking a shower and cleaning up, Elena started working on her laptop. When she mistakenly opened the images file, lots of pictures appeared. She, Katherine and Jeremy when they were little.. pictures with their parents.. from the first day of school.. and then the file 'Us' that Elena created when she was with…Damon. She knew that if she opened that album she was just being masochist and hypocrital with herself, but she just couldn't help it. She thought that all those memories were gone when she had renewed her laptop because of a virus.

Her heart started racing like a jungle drum, her head just couldn't concentrate at the sight of all those images. Plenty of pictures of all the type – but in every single one Damon was there. They had pictures with the rest of the group, but mostly alone. Hundred from their trip to Paris (Elena remembered when Damon took her there after her parents death anniversary to distract her – it was just during Easter holiday and they'd been four days in Paris. Hell, their, _her_, first time had been there…). Then she found silly and random pictures and she just laughed looking at them. They were so perfect, so united, and most of all in love.

Elena just decided to be even worse of a masochist, if that was possible. Since only her used her laptop in the house, and it had a pin to be used, she decided to put one of her and Damon's pictures as background. That was her favourite picture from the album. She had her arms wrapped around his neck with a wide smile, and he was kissing her on the cheek with his arms wrapped around her waist too. She looked at herself in those pictures and just couldn't help but think that she was so happy, so free, so honestly content of her life. Not to mention that she was even physically better – not that she changed a lot in one year, but in those pictures she just seemed more radiant and beautiful because of her happiness.

And again, she couldn't help but wonder how she got in this situation. Still madly in love with her ex-boyfriend, but trying so hard to deny it to herself. Call her stupid or dumb, but maybe Stefan and all those other people around her were right. She _needed_ Damon back in her life, she needed to do something to get him back. Elena decided that tomorrow she would have called him – no excuses. She was ready for everything though; she knew that things could go in many different ways. He could immediatly forgive her, take her back and confess his undying love to her, he could just yell at her and pushing her away, he could want time to think, or he could have simply moved on. After all, it had been a year. A year is very much for a lot of people, and for other isn't. After a jump in the past, Elena turned her laptop off and decided to check out a possible mise for the night. At that moment she had to thank Katherine if she indeed had something sexy to wear. Usually her sister gave to her dresses and clothes that she didn't use anymore but thought that 'could help her blant personality', or they just went shopping together and Kath forced her to buy something like that. Elena decided for something very sexy and yet very classic. After a few hours she was ready in a black sheath without straps, which thightened around her beautiful body and showed her long flawless legs. She was then indecided between a pair of flats or high heels..after a long thought she decided for the heels. She curled her hair just a little, put some make-up on and there she was. Okay this could really be Katherine's photocopy!

Rachel and Rose were waiting in the living room, and when they saw Elena their jaw instantly dropped for a few seconds.

"Wow 'Lena! You look.. amazing!" Rachel said sincerely, emphasizing the last word. "I pretty much agree." Rose said too, scanning her from tip to toe.

"You say? I don't usually dress like this, in fact this is one of my sister's mise. I don't feel actually comfortable." Elena replied shyily. "Oh well – but you're very hot Elena. Trust me." Rachel pressed.

"She's right Elena..you shouldn't be so insecure, you're a beautiful girl. And I know a couple of friends of mine that would pay gold to go out with you!" Rose said smirking, "You don't have a boyfriend or something, right?" she then asked. Elena vaguely nodded no. "Perfect. Now let's go." and with that they were out of the house. They used Rachel's car to get at the bar and they were there in fifteen minutes. She was excited yet scared to know Rose and Rachel's friends. When they entered the bar, all the eyes were on them..those three were attractive women, but most of the eyes were on Elena.

She then saw Rose gesturing to someone at the bar and they all gestured 'hi' too. Trevor, Vicky, Pearl and Elijah. Those were their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Rose and Rachel talked about you a lot!" Elena said smiling sweetly.

"Hey if they talked so much about us, how much did they talk about Rose's new boyfriend, Damon?" Vicky said laughing. "And you Rose should have told us that you had such a hot friend!" Elijah pointed out flirtariously and with a grin. Elena laughed feeling a little embarassed. A blonde, charming, tall man was heading towards them. "Is that Damon?" Elena asked to Rachel.

"No, that's Klaus. Rose's ex and Elijah's brother..but they're still very good friends." Rachel replied smiling, almost telling with her look to go for him. "Well..I'm going to the restroom just a minute." Elena then said.

When she returned to them – mixed feelings rushed through her body. No…this wasn't happening. Oh please, that was a hell of a bad joke.

She saw Damon, _her_ Damon, heading to Rose and placing a light kiss on her cheek and talking with the others. Was she on candid camera or something like that? Elena honestly didn't know what to do – if just run out of the bar, or being brave and even if her heart was beating so fast that could explode from a moment to another, going to them.

"Damon I want you to meet our new roommate and friend Elena." Rose said to him. "Oh sure. Where is she?" Damon asked, looking around the room. Elena. That name… "There she is!" Rose replied interrumping his thoughts, pointing at Elena who was now pale as a walking dead.

Damon's smile dropped and looked at the girl who was walking towards them in shock and disbelief. He didn't expect this – at all. When their gaze finally met, they did what they had always been able to do; reading into each other's mind and soul. Elena looked at him in shame and sadness. He just looked blant – even though he still had that disappointed look on his face, it was like he didn't want to see her – the devoted way she was used to be looked at one year ago was now gone, replaced by coldness and distance. For some reasons, they both faked to be strangers.

"Hi. I'm Elena." Elena said trying her best to fake a smile, but the little shakes in her voice betrayed her. She headed her hand at him, but he didn't take it.

"Damon." he just said coldly, still staring at her in shock. Hell, if possible she was even more beautiful than he remembered though.

Rose and Rachel gave them weird looks but didn't say anything – the others were just too distracted to notice. Damon needed air, he felt like he was going to freak out and it wasn't the case. "I need to make a call. Meanwhile take the table." he said to Rose, smiling slightly. Elena excused herself saying that she forgot something in the restroom and followed him outside.

"Damon!" she shouted when they were out, trying to reach him. "Damon.." she then said more softly and stopped on her tracks when he turned back to her.

His eyes were red, like he was about to cry, but his cold expression was still there. She looked at him with her beautiful doe eyes and he had to do everything in his power not to melt at them – his gaze softened just for a moment, when he remembered how good it was to be looked and loved by those eyes. By that girl who still owned his heart. He got closer to her which gave Elena chills and goose-bumps. But his next words just gave her chills of shock.

"I hate you. I wish you'd never came back in my life." he said firmly and glacialy, staring at her for a few seconds before going back inside.

That was even worse of what Elena expected. She knew that he was still mad at her and she had to put effort to conquer his trust again…but this. When that morning she said to Katherine that Damon probably hated her, she wasn't serious, how could she be? But now she felt like her whole word was coming down, crushing on her. She felt hugely disappointed – but most of all, hurt and devastated from those three little words which one year ago were the total opposite of 'I Hate You'. Tears began to stream down her face and she just didn't feel like go back inside – she took a taxi and got back home, texting Rachel and saying sorry but she didn't feel so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't confront you, I never could do.._

_That wich might hurt you, so try and be cool when I say: _

_This way is a waterslide away from me that takes me furhter everyday  
><em>

__Say it ain't so, your love is a heartbreaker._  
><em>Say it ain't so, my love is a life-taker.<em>_

**Damon's POV:**

It didn't happen, right? He didn't really tell her that he hated her, did he? Asshole. Damon kicked himself mentally, his stupid impulsivity was still there after all. Maybe the one he should hate was himself, especially for making her feel so offended, like she was nothing to him but a bitter memory.

Truthfully he hated the thought of her coming back in his life all of a sudden, to be hurt again and feel all those feelings that he felt one year ago. He was scared of falling in love with her all over again, most of all.

Stefan warned him that Elena moved to New York, and that he should have called her because they could still work things out even as just friends..but he didn't want to. What if she didn't want to hear or see him, if she didn't care about him anymore or she just moved on? The truth was that it scared the hell out of him. The truth was that he secretly wanted everything to be like one year ago. But it wasn't anymore..and probably never will again. Perhaps being selfish, – he thought of why she had to move one year after. Why! Living in NY had always been Elena's dream, Damon knew it well. So why ending things between them twelve damnded months ago? After he moved alone, Damon had been miserable for months. Elena was his only thought most of the time, and even if that was a great, great opportunity for his career and his bully father pushed him to go for it, he should have thought about love, his love, first. After months of being miserable, he began to just have one-night stands, irrilevant women that he just used for his own lust – pretty much how he used to be before he got with Elena. Many times he thought about calling her, asking her how she was going, if she changed her mind but especially if maybe she wanted him back. His experience in New York taught him that money, job and materialism really were nothing compared to be with the ones you love. But he'd been too proud to tell her, to hear her voice again. A couple of months ago he met Rose – a good looking, english and nice girl which he spent a great time with. It was actually the first time after his break-up with Elena that he found someone worth it, and he thought that maybe he could move on, that he could found that type of happiness again. But seeing Elena again, his Elena – warm and beautiful as he remembered, made his every hope to forget her vanish in a second. No one could compare to her. She looked exactly like he saw her the last time, nothing has changed, she still was the Elena that he liked to remember so well. For a second he even thought that maybe he was allucinating or something when he saw her. Before he got back inside the bar, he tried to calm down a little. He just couldn't go back in there all upset. Rose caught him by surprise.

"What are you doing here Damon? Get back inside, you're going to catch a cold!" she said a little concerned, going to him. "I'm coming. I just had to make that call and now I was thinking about what this person told me. You know...work." he replied rolling his eyes, covering his vulnerability putting his infamous wall up. "Anyway..want to come over tonight?" he then asked, smirking flirtariously. Rose glanced at him suspiciously, but nodded and smiled at him. Great. What did he want to do though? He didn't know. But right now distracting himself was just what he needed.

**Elena's POV:**

Elena got home thirty minutes later, due to the traffic. For the whole time she sobbed uncontrollably – so much that the driver even asked if everything was alright and if she needed something.

She then took a quick shower and went to bed. Elena usually was a fierce person, who didn't need comfort or reassurance by other people, at least not so often. If anything, Elena had always been proud of being a very strong individual..when her parents died, she remembered how strong she'd been for Katherine and Jeremy. She'd always been the mature person of the family, the one you could always count on no matter what.

But today, completely alone in a new different city, without a real friend to talk with, and with the guy she still loved telling her that he didn't want her back in his life and that he indeed hated her – Elena felt like everything was going wrong in her life once again. She felt shitty and useless, she felt suffocating, and all that she wanted at the moment was being with her family and friends who would have always been there for her. But most of all - she wanted Damon to take his words back, telling her that it was just a cruel joke or that he didn't really mean it, hell she wanted this to be a fucking nightmare. She tried to fall asleep moving and moving in the bed, but when half an hour later she understood that it just wasn't the case, she picked up the phone. Elena called the one person that could understand her more than anyone – Caroline. Maybe she should have called Katherine, her own sister, but she was just too superficial when it came to those situations, and even if Elena knew that she wouldn't have done it on the purpose of being mean to her, probably the day after she would have blabed it to all her friends, Stefan and maybe even Jenna and Alaric! Pratically the whole Mystic Falls would have known it. Elena loved Bonnie, she was a very caring and sensible person too, but being with her brother would automatically mean telling him everything and she didn't want it too. It would cause a scene even that.

Caroline instead - Elena trusted her with her own life. Even if Caroline herself was messed up, she would always help you no matter what you do or what you tell her. She makes you feel comfortable and would never judge you, and yet she would always be honest with you. After a few seconds, she picked up.

"Hey Care..am I bothering you?" Elena asked. "Elena! No! How could you even think that..I'm so happy to finally hear you! Katherine, Stefan and everyone else told me that you've been very busy these days. How are things going?" as always, Caroline had that excited voice and mood that could light up your own mood in a few seconds. It was good to have her around – especially when you had a problem or you felt depressed. "Look..would you mind if I told you about all those things another day? I have to tell you something, it's pretty important, and you're really the only person that I feel like talking to right now." Elena spat, feeling tears threatening to go down again. "Of course 'Lena. Tell me everything." she immediatly replied with slight concern in her voice.

"I- I saw Damon today..." Elena said softly. She heard Caroline gasping in surprise from the other line. "Wha-what? How? Where? Did you call him?" she asked anxiously. "No..nothing like that actually. You won't believe me, I mean I can't believe this too, but he's dating one of my roommates and when today I got to know her friends he showed up too. You don't know the feeling Caroline..I felt like passing out, seriously. My knees went weak a couple of times." she said. "Wow Elena, I don't know what to say..I mean, if this isn't fate then tell me what it is! I know that you didn't want to call him in the first place, but if God decided to make you two meet again there's a reason don't you think?" Caroline said fiercely, but sounding truly happy for her friend. Probably because she didn't hear the 'best part' yet..

"Caroline." Elena cut her off shortly, and the sadness in her voice was palpable. "He doesn't want me back. He hates me. He told me this tonight – the only thing that he's been able to tell me after one year." she continued in almost a whisper now, a tear escaping. Caroline was speechless, she didn't expect this too and she knew how deeply this had hurt Elena. She honestly didn't know what to say to her friend, how to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry sweety. If I could be right there with you now, you know I would give you one of our bear hugs!" Caroline said trying to cheer her up a little. "Oh Care. I know..thank you for always being here for me." Elena replied laughing between tears, brushing them away with her thumbs. She was really an emotional mess right now! "Listen to me Elena, don't give too much weight at those words, I think that he was just upset. He's Damon, after all. You know how he behaves..I wouldn't worry about that. I understand that his words might have hurt you, it's totally understendable but you know what? The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference. Believe me. Because if he hates you - which he doesn't, but still - that means he still care and you're still connected and you still have a chance to set things right." Caroline said, trying to convince her friend as best as she could. And Elena could tell that she really meant what she said, Caroline always spoke her mind.

"Wow Care, when did you become so smart?" Elena said through giggles. "Hey!" Caroline spat from the other line. "Kidding! But don't tell anyone. I just had to tell somebody, but please don't tell Katherine, Stefan or anyone else." she said serious. "Hey, like I hadn't keep you secrets before!" Caroline said amused. "I know..but I mean it Care." Elena replied now smiling. "Don't worry 'Lena..you can always count on me." before she could reply, Elena heard the frontdoor closing and she really didn't want to talk to anybody else right now, so she cut off shortly with Caroline. "Look now I have to go. But we'll talk soon, okay? I promise. Love you Care." "Love you too!" Caroline replied, sending her a kiss. After talking with Caroline, Elena felt somehow relieved. She had finally calmed down and she fell asleep after a few minutes.

She woke up at six in the morning, hearing whispers and noises from the living room. It seemed to be Rose's voice, along with a male voice. Elena rosed up from the bed, wanting so bad to hear what they were saying. She knew that she was being nosy, but since now she knew that Rose was with Damon…she just wanted to check out, that's it. She remained at the corner of the wall, just hearing what they were whispering. It didn't seem Damon's voice though..but another british one.

"Klaus you have to go! It's over, how many times I have to tell you? You can't show up in my house like this." Rose whispered, seeming annoyed. "Please Rosie. Give me another chance..I know that I failed you but I miss you! You can't really be with that jerk!" Klaus insisted with his deep british tone, he seemed pretty drunk though. But hey..how he dared! Damon wasn't a jerk. At all. Okay, maybe after what he told her last night she should have thought about him as a jerk too, but she just couldn't. "No Klaus, enough. Now go please. And Damon isn't a jerk, we actually enjoy each other's company. We comfort each other, he really respects me – thing that you didn't do, especially when I've found you all wrapped up with that Greta!" Rose snapped a little more louder, sounding angry and hurt. "I know..I know..I screwed up. But it didn't mean anything! It's you that I want!" he continued. "Too late." she replied coldly, slamming the door. When Elena heard footsteps coming, she immediatly got back in her room. Now that was something..and she knew that she was being selfish, but Elena hoped so bad that Rose would take Klaus back. Then maybe, just maybe, things with Damon could work out eventually. How stupid she was, she immediatly thought. The guy just told you that he doesn't want you back in his life, that he despites you, and you're still crawling for his love? That was masochism, but Caroline's words somehow gave her some hope..

Two hours later she was fully awake, going to clean up and getting dressed because in three hours she would have an important meeting at the university. When she got to the kitchen, she noticed that no one was home beside her. Elena found a little note on the fridge from Rachel:_ Hey. I'm sorry for last night! How are you now? Text me. I'll be back in the evening BTW. xoxo Rachel :)_

Elena smiled at it. Rachel was such an adorable girl – and once again she reminded her of Caroline and even Bonnie. Before she could even make a coffee, she heard the doorbell rang. She wondered who could it be and while going to open she pulling up the ponytail that she loved so much. When she opened the door..oh well, you could already call it a day for her. And it had just begun.

"Hi Elena." Damon said, leaning casually against the door frame with his arms crossed, smiling awkwardly at her sight. Elena honestly didn't know what to say, or how to behave. I mean did he become mad all of a sudden? The day before he was almost yelling at her, and now there he was smiling. Not to mention that Elena's heartbeat was once again a jungle drum, the butterflies in her stomach and the anxiety that she felt really couldn't make her think straight. And god, how could he be always more handsome and beautiful? His usual leather jacket was still there, it was almost like his baby. His ocean and bright blue eyes and raven hair too..exactly like she left him. Somehow she could tell that he was keeping one of his classic smirks or cocky smiles.

She just wanted to hold him right now and relaxing in his embrace, with him telling her that it had all been just a bad dream and they could still make it up, be those two people who loved each other so devotely. But she didn't, of course. "Hello Damon." she managed to say, sounding more cold than she thought but smiling awkwardly too.

"About last night..-" he began, coming in. "Look -" She immediatly cut him off. "I get it. You wish I'd never came back, and you hate me. Just..please, I don't need to hear you say it more than once." she continued, holding on those damned tears that were now her best friends since yesterday night! "No.. you _don't_ get it." he said moving closer. "I could never hate you Elena." Damon said softly, instintively brushing off with his thumb that tear that unconciously escaped from her. The contact made them both shiver, feeling warm again. Since they saw each other again, this was the first physical contact that they shared. She looked up at him confused and perplexed, not being able to manage a word. The tension was becoming too much, and Elena couldn't handle it right now. "I have to go." she suddenly said, feeling the loss of his touch when she moved. She picked up her bag and jacket which fortunately were already in the hallway and pratically ran out. She felt like throwing up, so she was so glad that she didn't eat anything yet. Elena put her headphones on and started walking…this seemed to be one hell of a week. She then picked up her phone and texted Rachel.

_Hey. Got your post it! Everything's fine, thanx. Wanna meet this evening at the Starbucks near home? I have to talk to you. Xo, 'Lena._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's meeting had been more than great, and she actually felt proud of herself. It was just a little more than a week since she was in NY but her professor told her that they were already pretty enthusiastic and happy about her work. Well that was something. At least one thing in her life was on the right track.

Now she had to meet Rachel and tell her everything. She needed someone to confide and open up to, and Rachel seemed the right person. Even though all she could think of right now was Damon and their quick conversation, if you can call it a conversation. She literally frozed when she saw him at her door, she couldn't think straight. She was so angry at him for hurting her and telling her those words; but the moment their eyes met she knew that he didn't really mean it. He was just Damon, and he was one hell of an impulsive person. She just wanted to hold him and tell him how much she still loved him – but she didn't. And probably never will. But now his touch, the intense way he looked at her and how firmly he told her that he could never hate her, was all she could think of. Maybe after all she didn't want him back in her life too, if it meant being apart.

Elena thought how stupid she was for running away from him, for didn't give it a chance. After all, it was just a year, she could have easily moved one year ago with him and still wouldn't have made such a difference. Or they could have managed some other way. The difference though was that by now they would have probably builded-up a happy life together, stronger than ever, but instead here she was all alone and still crawling over her ex. What a pathetic life, she thought.

Damon's father words, Giuseppe, still echoed in her mind. When Damon moved, his father told her how this was better for both of them; how much Damon needed to concentrate on his career and how much she still had to grow up and complete her studies. Pratically, he told her to back off with nicer words. At first she thought that he was probably right – even if he was a first class asshole, he still was his father and he probably knew what was best for his son. She still had some doubts, but after Giuseppe told her that Damon was happy in New York and that he met the daugther of an important bussinessman and that they developed a relationship, Elena just gave up.

However, in the last period, she could see how her decision had been a huge mistake. She was miserable. She should have fight for him, and he should have fight for her too. Maybe they didn't love each other enough? Her inner thoughts were interrumpted when she spotted Rachel waving at her and heading towards the Starbacuks table.

"Hey Elena, I'm glad to see that you're okay. I've been worried about you." Rachel said smiling and taking a seat. "Here's your coffee," Elena said heading her the coffee that she'd taken and smiling, a smile that didn't reach her eyes though, and Rachel seemed to notice that.

"Elena is everything okay? Is there a reason why you asked me to meet here?" Rachel asked with slight worry in her voice, sensing how tense Elena was. "I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody. Especially Rose." Elena warned, looking at her firmly. "Can I trust you?" she then asked. "Elena you're making me anxious." Rachel said with a tense laugh, and then continued. "But yeah, of course you can trust me." Elena took a deep breath. "Okay..well..I, uhm..Damon is the guy I've talked you about. You know the one who moved in New York one year ago…" she said. Rachel's mouth dropped open. "No way. As in Rose's Damon?" she asked slightly amused. Elena didn't like how she has referred Damon as "Rose's" though.

"Yes. Him." she then said less tense than before, but still anxious about telling her how messed-up this situation was for her now.. if she still hadn't figured it out. Rachel's expression became more serious. "Damn, Lena. That's one hell of a situation, considering that you still love him." Rachel stated. Duh. Elena just nodded awkwardly. "Look, maybe I shouldn't say this. I care about Rose, she's a nice girl, but Elena..there's no way that you have to bury your feelings for Damon if that's what you're thinking. You still love him, and trust me, even if Damon and Rose act like a couple or seem to be one, they're both fucked-up. She's been through something pretty hard a few months ago with her ex, and Damon obviously likes her, but he isn't into her. I see the way a man looks at a woman Elena, believe me. And as far as I'm concerned you should get your man back if that's what you want." Rachel said firmly yet very simply, leaning back against her chair. Damn, Elena thought. Rachel really didn't hold back what she thought, she was a very confident and honest person and she liked this about her. "Well, maybe you should know that yesterday night he told me that he hated me. That's why I went back home, I was upset. But guess what? This morning he shows up and tell me that he could never hate me. God! I mean, bipolar much?" Elena spat out frustrated, sipping her coffee. Rachel giggled. "Oh well I'm glad that this amuses you." Elena said sarcastically. "It's not that! It's just that you care so much, maybe way too much. I bet that you're going to think about this for the next ten years." she said. "And Elena, just for the record, the fact that he showed up the very next morning telling you how he could never hate you..that speaks volumes to me. He obviously cares and he had probably felt guilty and miserable all night for telling you such a thing. He's upset, give it time." Rachel explained.

Elena was speechless. "Wow, Miss Vanity Fair or whatever the hell mod magazine you work for, never thought about being a therapist?" Elena said laughing. She laughed too. Elena suddenly grew serious again. "You may be right..but how can I get him back? We're definitely both hurt from what happened, but I know him, he reacts in another way, he isn't so crystal clear like me. He can put a facade on. I'm willing to give our relationship another chance..but what about him? What if he's really happy with Rose, or just don't want me anymore? We can't know that." she said biting her bottom lip, clearly exhasperated. Rachel was really listening to her, thing that doesn't happen so often. Elena truly enjoyed her company, he made her feel comfortable even with her brutal honesty. "Well, I still think that Rose and Damon don't work together, and that he's just too proud to make the first move. But we'll make him do it, I can assure you." Rachel said with a devilish grin. "I'm confused." Elena simply stated. "I mean that you shouldn't chase him, but the other way around, at least for a while. Make him jealous, make him realize that you're indeed here now. And that you could actually move on too..I'm sure that he'll be scared as hell once he even considers the idea of losing you for good." she said. "So?" Rachel asked after seeing her perplex face. Elena sighed, but agreed, thinking that maybe after all Rachel knew of what she was talking about. "Okay. I'll do it..but with who?" she asked. "That's easy! You impressed everyone Elena, but Elijah really likes you. He would've asked you out the next time anyway." Rachel said with a grin. "Elijah? As in the one who was flirting with me since the moment he met me?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows. Rachel nodded. "He's perfect for this thing, believe me. Plus he and Damon seem to not like each other so much, so…it will burn even more." she said winking.

After discussing about how they were going to do that, they got back home. They chatted a little and watched some TV ordering some chinese food that they shared with Rose too, and then said their goodnights. Elena had to work about some stuff so she headed for the drawer to take her laptop.

"I'm sorry Mr. Big, but I'm really not in the mood these days." Elena pouted, stupidly talking to her vibrator. After seeing Damon again, even touching herself had become boring and unsatisfying. She wanted him and him only. And a vibrator or some touchy touchy obviously couldn't replace the passion that they used to have. She sighed, but then went to start her work.

Damon went straight to home after work, he really had a bad day and he didn't want to see anyone. All he had in mind was Elena and their quick meeting. For a moment it seemed to be all just like one year ago; the way they looked at each other, how they could easily read into each other's minds..especially the chills that he felt when he touched her, you just can't pretend to feel those, even if just for a second. This wasn't good, he thought. Last night when Rose had come over and they had sex – he had felt so dirty and uncomfortable. Even in that moment all he could think of was Elena, how warm she was in his arms, how their bodies matched perfectly. He was almost going to moan her name. Rose left at 6 am and went home. The last person Damon cuddled up with in bed was Elena, and even though he could see how frustrated Rose was because after two months that they started dating he still found some excuses to gently kick her out of his bed, he couldn't help himself. It just didn't feel right. For so long he had denied that it was because of Elena, because he was still in love with her. He wanted to believe that he just wasn't ready for another relationship or something more than sex, but he was indeed still in love with Elena Gilbert. His body and sould still belonged to her..again, that wasn't good. What now, he thought? Damon didn't know the first thing about Elena right now. Maybe she had a boyfriend, maybe she had started dating someone else or she just didn't love him anymore. If he could put aside his proud, Damon knew that he was willing to give their relationship another chance. He just loved her too much, and he had be in denial for too long. He thought about what his father said after he left, though. Giuseppe said that it had been the best for both of them, that he could have easily forgot a girl, that NY was plenty of opportunities for him and that he had to concentrate on his career. He even added that one month after he moved, he saw Elena making out with some guy. Damon knew that his father was a cold and selsifh person, willing to do everything in his power to reach what he wanted, but he could never lie and hurt his son about such a thing, could he? Maybe he should have fight for her, and she should have fight for him too. Tomorrow was Sunday and they usually went all together to grab something at their usual bar. To be completely honest, Damon didn't like half of that company. Most of them were superficial people; Elijah and Andie especially. Trevor and Rachel were instead very good people as far as he could say. They were all Rose's friends though, so he had to hang out with them sometimes. At least until his best friend Mason came back from his trip. For Damon, Mason was just like another Alaric, he was his New York bud, even if sometimes he still missed Alaric and his broody brother. He actually missed everyone in Mystic Falls.

He got to bed early, secretly hoping to see Elena tomorrow.

"Okay, you're flawless Elena. Elijah is going to pick us up in five minutes." Rachel announced entusiastically. Elena returned the smile, even if of course she really didn't care about Elijah, her goal was something else. Someone else. "Thank you Rachel, you look awesome too. By the way do you think I should let the ponytail up or should I keep the hair down?" she asked. Rachel seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "Keep it up. It shows more your earrings, besides you have a wonderful face Elena, and men find naked necks very attractive." she replied winking. This girl really knew everything, Elena thought. She decided that she had a bit of personality of Caroline, but of Katherine as well. In that moment the interphone rang. "Time to go!" Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Elijah had a beautiful and elegant car, Elena noticed. On the way to the bar they chatted a little and he told her that he worked with models and all the that bussiness stuff. Elena truly was amazed to hear all those things, but when he proposed her to work as a model telling her how perfect she would be, she shyly replied that she would have thinked about it, even if she already knew that it wasn't going to happen. Elijah didn't talk much about his brother, but she could hear the bitter in his voice when he talked about Klaus. He definied him as the black sheep and the layabout of the family, only good at drinking and hooking up with women. Well, she couldn't blame Rose for dumping him then. When they walked in, Elijah casually put his arm around her waist and Rachel gave her a look as telling her that she was doing good. It was not a surpise that when she spotted Damon and Rose on the couch waving at them, he almost chocked in his drink. She smirked, satisfied of seeing him having that reaction. Rachel noticed too.<p>

"Hi Rose. Damon." Elena said to them, looking at Damon for a bit too long. She could see that when Damon said hi to her, his smile was so thight and forced. They shared daring looks for a while. "So Elena, Rose told me that you're here since a week or so in New York..what are you studying?" Damon asked politely. What an actor, she thought! "Writing and screenwriting. They've always been my passion." she replied with the same tone. "Good choices, Elena. But remember that my offer is always there if you want." Elijah said to her, giving her a flirty look.

The tension between Damon and Elena was palpable though, you could see it from the looks that they weren't able to control. When after a while Elijah leaned in to whisper something into Elena's ear, and she giggled, she could see Damon going green. Elena seemed to have the same reaction though when Rose and Damon shared a moment and she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. Rachel had gone talking to one of her friends, so that left just the four of them alone. "I'm going one moment to the restroom." Elena said politely after a while, when she felt Elijah's hand stopping her. "Don't disappear like the other time, though." he playfully said, she just nodded and then looked at Damon one more time – that now was fuming. Heading to the bathroom Elena couldn't help a smirk on her face. She was doing great.

She fixed her make-up and her ponytail, and then was ready to go back to the group when opening the door there was Damon with a furious look on his face. "And where do you think you're going?" he said pushing her back inside and locking the door. "Excuse me?" she questioned, when what she really wanted to say was; could you be more beautiful? She loved his smell, his light cologne mixed with the after shave was something intoxicating. Not to mention how handsome he looked, darn it. His piercing blue eyes were glancing deep into hers, and her urge was to pass her hands in his dark reaven hair. God, how could you possibly fantasize about Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp or whoever you want when you had this creature fallen directly from heaven? "I mean with Elijah. What do you think you're doing, he's not stuff for you." he said serious, leaning closer. "Oh, really? And how do you know that?" she retorted sarcastic, her voice going a little high when she tried to step back from him. "He's a superficial asshole, believe me, he just wants one thing from you." he said even more serious, if she didn't know well he was being protective towards her. She couldn't think straight though when he got closer and her back touched the huge pile of sinks behind her. They were now a inch close and Elena could feel her heartbeat fastening every second and goose-bumps on their way. "God Damon.. I will never be able to forgive you." she spat out without even thinking, and he seemed sincerely surprised. "For what?" he asked. "For making me love you." she simply stated, now feeling more vulnerable than ever. She could see the pure shock in his eyes for a few seconds, then replaced by a familiar smirk. "Same here." he confessed, and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. At first the kiss was unexpectedly slow and sweet, savoring the moment. Then his tongue demanded entrance and she let him, let him kiss her with all the passion he had. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, their mouths fighting for dominance. When they pulled apart to breathe, she was upon the sink, Damon between her legs. He started kissing her face, then placing hot wet kisses down her neck and collarbone. She let out a moan which caused him to groan in response. Elena buried her hands in his hair and his hand slipped under her dress, touching her everywhere until he reached her inner thighs. She began to feel the familiar throb between her thighs and herself getting more and more wet for him. She let out a cry when he teased her bundle of nerves from her wet panties. "I love when you make those noises." he whispered into her ear, nipping at it. He pulled her panties aside so he could slip two fingers into her hot core. Her fingers gripped tightly on his shoulders holding him for dear life while he was working her. "Damon, oh my God." Elena let out a loud cry when he teased her clit with his thumb and worked her more faster. Elena could feel herself closer and closer to her climax, and immediatly buried her face onto his shoulder to cover the scream that came right after she came undone. Words weren't needed. She catched her breath with her head still on his shoulder, still shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes. She then looked at him with her doe eyes, but with a confused look on her face at the same time. He smiled softly at her. "You look beautiful, but your ponytail is a mess now. Can I loose it?" he asked her. She nodded. He fixed her hair and then knew that their little moment was gone when she started talking, he could still feel her heartbeat going quick against his chest. "Damon I-" she started, but he placed his finger on her lips. "Sshh. Don't say anything right now, please." she nodded again, and when he thought that she was going to pull apart from him, she rested her head on his shoulder again and then sighed. "We should go. They're probably wondering where we are." she said, even if the sadness in her voice was pretty evident. All that she wanted right now was holding him like that for the rest of her life..she had no clue of where this was going now. "Okay. You go first." he said, kissing her hair once more. She smiled softly at him and then jumped from the sink. When she'd almost reached the door, she felt his hand taking hers. "I'll call you tomorrow..okay?" he asked hesitantly, and she could see the worry in his face. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted what she wanted too. He still believed in them too. "Sure." she said, and then she was out. The rest of the night went pretty well – when they got back at the table Rachel, Rose and Elijah were talking and laughing so their absence hadn't been too noticed. Elena shared awkward glances with Damon all night, occasionally smiling to each other. She was happy; god if she was happy. Actually, she still couldn't believe that it really happened. Just a few hours ago she was completely sure that he didn't want a future with her, a fresh start. She thought that it was a one-way thing and that their love was not strong enough. She knew as well that he hadn't made promises to her, he didn't tell her that he wanted her back, but she knew that he wanted to. She had seen it from the way he looked at her, how he'd gently touched and kissed her, she had felt his love. She even knew that she should probably search for a new apartment since things with Rose would have definitely been awkward.

They all went home an hour later, and when they were doing their goodbyes, Damon pulled her into a casual hug reminding her that he would have called her tomorrow. Elena was indecided if tell or not Rachel about this – she then decided that she would have slept over it and see how things were going to go tomorrow, and then tell Rachel and even Caroline, for the moment. For the first time in a very long time, Elena fell asleep happy.

Damon couldn't believe this, had it really happened? He was both thrilled and worried about it. Thrilled because the girl that he loved seemed to love him exactly like she loved him one year ago, it was like time had stopped for them. He was happy because he felt genuinely like that, he didn't have to pretend. Now that he had her back, there was no way that he was going to let her go. Elena didn't tell him the exact words, she didn't tell him that she wanted to get back together, but she showed him. Kissing her, feeling her warmth and her voice, was like being in heaven. He had to end things with Rose; now. He felt sorry about it, after all Rose was a great person, an amazing lover and he cared about her..but his heart didn't belong to her. The only reason why he had agreed with her coming over tonight, was because he wanted to talk to her as soon as possible, even for her respect. She seemed tense and absent, and he could only wonder why she was in that mood..did she somehow find out? It seemed improbable, but who knew? "Is everything okay?" he asked her while driving to his place. She nodded lightly and smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I just have to talk to you. Once we arrive." He gave her a strange look, but let it go and nodded.

Once at his place, Damon was officially confused. Why was she acting like that? She didn't seem mad at him, so why this behavior? He took a sit on the couch and asked her to join him, but she told him that she was better like that. "So? What's going on?" he finally asked when he saw her pacing in the room.

She gave him a somehow apologetic look. "Damon.. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>

And thank you for all your kind reviews, storty alerts and favorite; keep 'em coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Elena woke up early, too excited for her own good. She immediatly checked her telephone, and a bright smile appeared on her face when she found a text from Damon. He told her to meet him at his apartment in an hour, and he had wrote her his address. She rosed up from the bed without thinking twice, and ran to the bathroom sing-songing. This is going to be a beautiful day, she thought. She couldn't wait to see and touch him all over again, claim him as hers, and telling him how much she missed him.

She was ready in thirty minutes and now here she was in front of Damon's door. It sure was an amazing loft. It was on the last floor of the building and it seemed to be pretty huge. Elena took a deep breath, and even though her heart was beating like a jungle drum, she rang the doorbell.

He opened after five seconds, and she didn't even let him say a word because the next thing she knew was that her lips had to meet his now. She put her hands around his neck and closed the door behind her with her heel. At first he kissed her back passionately, but like somehow realizing something, he gently pulled back. Elena was still smiling, but when she saw his face her smile dropped immediatly. He was pale, and he seemed to be very tired, like he didn't sleep at all. Worry and anxiety took the best of her. What was going on?

"Damon are you okay?" she asked concerned, looking at him in the eyes. He hesitated for a moment but then managed a soft smile – though it seemed more sad than soft. "Why don't you have a seat." he demanded calmly, pointing his chin towards the couch behind them. His expression was full of regret and confusion, and once again Elena had no idea of what could possibly have happened in one night. She took a sit on the couch and he sat next to her. She gave him a questioning look and he sighed, taking her hand in his, ready to talk. "I have something important to tell you. Though, before I have to tell you something that is very important for me as well. Elena..last night, I will never regret last night. God, last night just made me realize how happy I am with you. I shouldn't have let you go one year ago, and I've realized this too late. I've been selfish with you, asking you to move with me when you still had to complete your studies and you had your friends and your family in there. The truth is that it's me the one who wanted to walk away; away from my father, from that bitch of his wife, and the hatred that I felt for that place. But the one thing I've always been sure about in my entire life it's you, Elena. I didn't want and shouldn't have walked away from you. It's for that reason that I wanted to keep you with me, because I would have left that place behind me, but how could I possibly wanted to leave you behind? And even if I indeed did, I always had you here. Here is where I know that I took you with me, and even if I don't deserve you, you deserved to know." He said, gently placing her hand on his heart, and giving her a pained smile. "Damon.." was all Elena was capable of whisper after his speech. But the worst was yet to come, right? He squeezed her hand and kept talking, and she could see how frustrated he looked. "What I'm about to say is definitely going to change things, but it won't change the way I feel about you. Please, remember this Elena, this is all I'm asking for." he now said even more disperate. Elena wanted to talk, really, she wanted to tell him how she felt the same and how he had always been in her heart too, but something told her that he had another thing very important to tell her and that she should probably be quiet for the moment. She gave him an encouraging smile and held his hand tighter. "I..Rose…" he began, and then he huffed in frustration, passing a hand trough his hair. "She's pregnant." He finally spat out, now looking everywhere but Elena, knowing that he didn't have the courage to look her shockness, her pain and her disappointment. She let hold of his hand, and when he looked at her she just looked frozen. She was numb, it was like a hundred punches had been placed in her stomach, disbelief and pain were all that could describe her expression right now. "Oh my god. Of how long?" she whispered. "Five weeks." he said distant. Elena knew that usually you should jump in excitement and joy when someone announced a pregnancy, but she just couldn't, she hated this. It was like the universe was against her once again. It was supposed to be her, not Rose. She felt jealousy and hatred passing through her veins – knowing that from now on Rose would always be a part of Damon's life, along with their children. She couldn't help the watery eyes and the desperate tears that began to stream down her face. She took her face in her hands and began to cry silently, ashamed of making him see that she was angry because he was going to be a father. Suddenly strong arms were around her, holding her softly. "I'm sorry, I should be happy for you, I should congratulate right now but I just can't Damon. I'm sorry." She said between sobs, and he held her tighter. "It's okay Elena..I didn't wish for this too. Believe me." He said, caressing her back and kissing her hair. "Please stop crying." He said, worried that his voice could broke too at any moment. He was dying inside too. He would have taken care of his child obviously, it was his after all, but it was fair to say that he didn't wish for this. To happen like this, and with Rose. And especially not now that Elena was back in his life and he didn't want to lose her again for dear life. "I'm sorry Elena. I'm sorry that I'm not the man in which you believed..I've failed you on so many levels." He confessed pulling her closer to his chest now that she had calmed down a little. "It's just not fair, you know." She said, her voice breaking again. "I know." He whispered softly and closed his eyes, relaxing in their embrace.

She rosed from the couch and took distance between their bodies, knowing that if she didn't walk away now, she would never be able to again. They both felt the loss of the touch the moment they pulled apart from each other, and they both had that apologetic and pained expression in their faces..and it was one of their moments. One of the moments where they could read into each other's souls and understand what the other was thinking.

He rosed too and went in front of her, putting her hair behind her ears. "You're beautiful." He said smiling, whiping away the tears that escaped from her eyes when she smiled. "Elena, I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you again. We can make this work, if you're willing to give this a chance." He now said serious. She smiled at him sadly. "I don't want to lose you either..but Damon, how could this possibly work? You and I together while Rose has to go through the pregnancy without a companion? And when the baby borns, that poor thing has to do a week-end and a week-end already without even being a month old? He has to see his parents constantly fighting? I can't even do this, Damon. I know how these things work and I don't want to be the reason why you can't see your son everyday, or eventually have to choose between your child and me in some situations. If things with Rose one day won't work anymore and for good, fine. But I will know that it's not been because of me, it just isn't fair. I'm so sorry." Elena said, doing everything in her power to seem strong and convinced. "But I love you." He just said hopeless, with that vulnerable look on his face that she loved so much. It was so beautiful to hear those words again, and she couldn't help but smile at him. "I love you too. But I have to let go. We have to let go." She said firmly, taking his hand in hers. She saw a tear rolling down his cheek and her heart squeezed in pain. All she wanted to do was holding him and never let go, but she had to. "You will always be here too." She said, placing his hand on her frantic heart. "Be happy Damon." She said, kissing his hand and running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later:<strong>

Elena had just came back from work and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do right now was eat something, take a relaxing thub and go straight to bed, but she couldn't…Rachel had left one week before for a work trip, and she had to stay away for at least another week. Elena was sad that her only friend was now gone for a while, but at the same time she didn't plan on telling her anything about what happened between her and Damon, so not seeing her for a while could have helped. Rachel had known about Rose's pregnancy when about three days after she saw Damon for the last time, Rose started packing and moving in with him. Gee, any more faster, Elena thought.

After saying her congratulations to her, though, Rachel comforted Elena and told her how sorry he was. She was friend with both of them so even if she was happy for Rose, she knew how Elena was hurt because of this.

She didn't hear anything from Damon and she was glad of it. She could as well pretend that he didn't exist, it was a lot easier. Two weeks ago actually, she had met a guy, Sam, at the campus. He was a nice lad and seemed to be a good person. He was three years older than her and they were getting along very well. He asked her for their third date tonight, and she was happy that once again she could distract herself for some time. The first time that they went out they just talked, sharing passions and thoughts, and talking for hours. On their second date he brought her at one of his favorite places, and even though Sam seemed to be a really cool guy, not to mention that he was extremely hot, she could only see him as a friend so far. When he tried to kiss her at the end of their night, Elena quickly moved her face to the side so he could kiss her on the cheek. He seemed disappointed, but understood. She was now willing to give this thing another chance – but she already knew that it was hardly going to work. She didn't feel more than physical attraction, while he seemed to be into her already. Elena decided that tonight she would have decided if call things off with him or not. She took a quick shower, put some make-up on and put a casual but nice mise on, waiting for him to come. Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hey Sam." she said with a smile on her face when he entered with two boxes of pizza in his hands. He gave her a quick and sure unexpected light kiss on the lips and entered. "So this is your place, uhm?" he asked looking around. "Yeah. We're two in here at the moment, me and another girl." she replied, taking the pizzas from his hands and placing them on the table. "Make yourself at home." she said politely, making him seat down. "Shall we? I'm literally starving!" she joked once they sat down. They ate their pizzas and the dessert that Elena bought before coming back home, and laughed and talked until they decided to watch a movie. Sam brought it, and it seemed pretty boring so far. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that he picked a bad movie on purpose to make his way to her. "Mmh..you smell divine." He said, snuggling his nose into the crock of her neck. She tried to avoid him for a while, but then eventually gave up. As she predicted, nor a firework or a shiver passed through her body when their lips met.

Somehow the kiss deepened, and they were now making out on her couch. Too bad that all Elena could think of was some black raven hair guy touching her and kissing her. Elena needed and wanted to stop – but since she was pretending that Sam was Damon she found herself wanting more. Truth be told she was even horny as hell, since it was more than a year that she hadn't had real physical contact with a man, and her right hand was becoming pretty tired of making all the work. Sam put her top up kissing her all over her chest, and Elena pressed her thighs together to make him understand what she really wanted. The idea of Sam being Damon was now official, and she had to do anything in her power not to moan Damon's name. In a few seconds her jeans were on the floor – and she could only feel Sam's touch, because she sure as hell wasn't going to open her eyes and end her fantasy. When Sam teased her wetness with his finger through the material of her panties, and then started to tease her with his tongue, Elena couldn't help it. "Damon!" she moaned loudly. The sensation was soon over when she felt Sam quickly rosing up. She had her eyes wide open in a second when she realized what had just happened. She was on the verge of being fucked by some guy that she didn't even like, and she moaned Damon's name during it! "I beg your pardon?" Sam asked, quite pissed off. "Oh. Uhm. I'm sorry Sam..it's just that I'm still not completely over my ex." she said biting her bottom lip in embarassment. She heard him huffing in frustration. "Yeah, whatever. I have to go." he said, picking up his stuff. "Look I'm sorry." she repeated again, really not knowing what to say, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're sorry? What the hell am I going to do about this?" he said pointing at his hardness. Elena had to bit her lip not to laugh..this situaton was somehow amusing. "I don't know." she said sincerely. He rolled his eyes and in a moment was out of the door. She couldn't help her laugh when he got out. God, how messed up and pathetic she was. She went to the kitchen and took the champagne that Rachel bought some weeks ago, she needed to get drunk. Now.

**Two days later:**

In the past two days Elena had pratically become a pig. She didn't get out of the house since her awkward and horrible date with Sam. She had the week off and she was completely and sadly alone; and all she had been doing was eating, watching movies, eating, sleeping, sometimes working on her assignments, eating. She was honestly surprised of her behavior, since she didn't usually act like this at all. When she heard the doorbell rang she rolled her eyes and wondered who the hell could possibly be at 2.00 am on Monday. Whoever it was kept ringing and ringing, so she rosed up and went to open it.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked when she opened the door. He was drunk, she immediatly noticed. He could barely stand up, his clothes were a mess and he had a half finished bottle of beer in the hand. He entered without saying a word and just buried his face on her shoulder, clearly exhausted. "Easy." Elena said while closing the door and placing him on the couch. "What is it? And how much have you been drinking?" she asked, taking the bottle of beer from his hands. He just shrugged. "I can't stop thinking about you, so I thought that maybe if I got drunk I could have took you out of my mind…but here I am." he said in a husky voice. Elena sighed, and even if he was the last person she wanted to see and deal with right now, she couldn't kick him out of the house. "What about Rose? She's probably worried about you right now." Elena said crossing her arms. He let out a hard laugh and shook his head. "I don't give a fuck about what she thinks. And anyway she is in London right now, she's staying with her parents for a week or something." He shrugged again and flopped on the couch. "Can I stay here for the night? I'm sleeping on the couch.." he asked. "You're not sleeping on the couch, I am. Come on I'll take you to bed." she said. "Why don't you sleep in the bed too? It's not like we haven't slept together before.." he now said with his usual smirk. Elena just rolled her eyes. "Damon." she warned. "Elena." he mocked her tone.

She took his leather jacket off and even though all she wanted to do was passing her hands on his hard chest and love him all night, she just placed him on her bed. For the next five minutes he tried to get her with him too, everytime that she tried to head for the door he would take her arm and pull her back. He seemed a six years old. Finally he fell asleep and Elena took a comforter and a pillow to sleep on the couch. What a situation, she thought. She fell asleep after a few minutes, only to wake up again in the middle of the night because it was raining loudly. She snuggled into the comforter trying to take away her bad thoughts. The truth was that rain and thunders reminded her of the night of the accident with her parents, and she was still scared as hell. She was shaking uncontrollably, when she felt strong arms picking her up. She didn't complain this time, and she just snuggled closer to him while he took her in the bedroom. Damon knew her, and when he had felt the thunders he probably already knew what her reaction would have been. He placed her under the covers and she felt his strong arms and chest around her..words weren't needed. She just enjoyed the sensation of having him so close to her, hoping that it wasn't just a dream. "Thank you." she whispered. When she felt another loud thunder she held him tighter. "I'm here baby, don't worry." he whispered softly into her ear, kissing her hair. "I know." she replied with a light smile on her lips. Knowing that she probably wouldn't have slept anymore, due to the weather and the man next to her, she rolled onto her side facing him. Even in the dark she could see his smile and she smiled too, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I thought that we said our goodbyes three weeks ago.." she said with sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry. I screwed up tonight, I didn't have the right to show up like that." he said sincerely. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then she looked firmly into his eyes. "Make love to me." she then said. He seemed shocked for a moment. "What?" he then asked surprised. "I want to make love to you, I know that R-" she began, but he cut her off with a kiss. She felt her body responding to his, and goose-bumps and chills passed through her whole body. She turned on the light on her bedside table so she could see him straight in the eyes. His ocean blue eyes boring into her doe ones, full of lust and need. She quickly pulled off his shirt, and he did the same with her camisole, revealing her naked breasts. He placed kisses on her cheeks, then her neck and then placing hot wet kisses on her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth, teasing it softly. A loud cry escaped from Elena's throat when in one moment he pulled off her wet shorts and panties, having her completely naked underneath him. She spread her legs for him and he looked at her in amazement, remembering every inch of her body and how perfect she was. He slipped two fingers into her wet core and she was already on the verge of having her first orgasm of the night. After coming undone, she quickly took off his belt and unzipped his pants, her heat aching of need and desire for him. "Please Damon, I need you!" she moaned. He didn't have to be asked twice. In a quick movement his hardness was straight into her core, throbbing in desire for her. "Elena you are so tight." he groaned and gave her a look when he felt her tight walls adjusting for him. She gave him a soft smile. "I know but..you know...never since you." she told him hesitantly. He gave her a bright smile before kissing her passionately, their tongues fighting dominance. In that moment he began thrusting into her in a slow pace, causing her to moan into his mouth. He entwined their hands and when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, he began to go faster. They were both on the verge and his thrusts were becoming harder, desperate for their climax. "Elena I can't hold it anymore..but I didn't use a condom." he said into her ear, ready to pull back. She tigthened her grip against him and he could see from her face and from her shaking body that she was right there too. "It's okay, I'm on the pill." she managed to cry out before climaxing. They screamed each other's name before coming together. He collapsed on her body, and for a few moments they just held each other, still catching their breaths. When he looked into her eyes, he knew what was coming. "I miss you, Damon. But this won't change things." she said cupping his cheeks and kissing him. "I know." he said sadly, rolling onto his back and placing her on his chest, interlocking their legs. "This can't happen again. You need to take care of the mother of your child…and I need to move on. And really, this time." Elena said, holding back her tears but unconciously holding him tighter. "I know." he repeated again, really not knowing how to handle the situation. It was clear that they both loved each other, but they needed to walk away from each other again. Though..were they able to, again? His presence and his caresses made her fell asleep after a few minutes.

In the morning Elena was still on his hard chest, and somehow she was glad that he didn't just leave without saying goodbye. She smiled at the sleeping man into her arms, and before she could kiss him she heard the doorbell. Gee, and now who could possibly be? She rolled her eyes and put his shirt on, since it was the first thing that she found and the rangs were persistent. She heard him blabing something when she moved, and she found it adorable. Non caring about her messy look, she went to open it, and she couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Surprise!" Katherine and Caroline sing-songed together.

Best. Timing. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>

And thank you for all your kind reviews, storty alerts and favorite; keep 'em coming!


	7. Chapter 7

"Heeey." Elena faked enthusiasm to the girls, though the surprise in her voice was totally legit. She was obviously happy that Katherine and Caroline had surprised her, she had missed them like crazy..but God, that was the worst timing ever! Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't think straight about what to do.

She had a naked man lying in her bed, Damon to be specific; her supposed to be ex-boyfriend, who by the way knocked up another woman, and her sister and her best friend just waiting for her to invite them in. Shit. Katherine's knowing look didn't help at all. Double shit.

"Well well well. Bright eyes, messy hair, glowing skin, male shirt..finally someone's getting some!" Katherine smirked at her.

Caroline seemed to be confused, but after a few seconds a grin appeared on her face and she started giggling like crazy. "Oh my! Elena that's amazing! It was about time!" She clapped her hands like a high girl, and Elena could only hope that Damon had waken up and managed something, as desperate as it sounded.

"He's still here? Is he sleeping? Can we see him? Just for a second please!" Caroline begged, still all enthusiastic.

"Caroline! Are you insane? And by the way no, he left." Elena said trying to sound more convincible as possible.

"Then why are you whispering?" Katherine asked, mocking her whisper and raising one eyebrow. Elena mentally rolled her eyes, but then panic quicky took the best of her when she saw the two girls coming in. The house wasn't that big, and they quickly found her room. That was it, she was screwed. Elena buried her face into her hands as she tried to find some excuses to tell them. She was willing to tell them the truth and what was happening between her and Damon eventually, but surely she didn't want them to find out like this, putting Damon in an uncomfortable situation too. When she looked at her bedroom and at her bed, though, he was gone. Caroline and Katherine went to the bathroom, finding it empty as well. Those two sure were two pains in the ass. Doing their own business just for once was so hard?

They shrugged, and they had even the courage to look disappointed! "I was really looking forward to meet your new conquer." Caroline pouted, flopping on to Elena's bed. "Yeah, me too. Especially if he is one of those Abercrombie models that I had recommended to you!" Katherine said, flopping on to the bed too.

Elena was still anxious as hell – after all, Damon still had to be there somewhere in the room. She prayed that he didn't make noise or Katherine and Caroline suddenly decided to look into all her room. She noticed that the bed had been quickly fixed a little bit, and it wasn't the sex-mess of before. She wondered where Damon could be, though.

"I'm so happy to have you here, really. You couldn't have made me a better gift." Elena said sincerely, genuinely smiling at the both of them. She was indeed grateful. Especially Caroline knew what she had been through lately, even if Elena didn't really tell her everything these days. They were always there for her no matter what though.

"Elena, are you joking? We love you and we miss you. Since I've taken a few days off at the Grill and Katherine is still being a layabout..we've thought that a paying a little visit to you was the best we could do." Caroline said, smiling at her. So Katherine was still being a layabout? Perfect, what an inspiring sister. Elena was instead glad though that in the end Caroline decided to go for Matt. She had always preferred him over Tyler Lockwood, who just was an arrogant ass. "Thank you Caroline for pointing everything out. You sure don't miss a thing." Katherine said sarcastically. "Anyways yes, I kinda miss my little sister. Gotta say that if I hadn't had Stefan all wrapped up with me, I sure as hell would have moved with you, and then I would have gone to Abercrombie or something like that and litereally screwed a couple of those sorta models that they have as shop assistants." Katherine said all dreamily. Elena could really associate rolling her eyes with Katherine's presence.

"Okay, so. A, still with this story of the little sister? We only have 40 seconds of difference Kath, get over it. And B..eww! You're crude. Especially don't talk about Stefan like that, he's a good guy. You're lucky to have him." Elena pointed out. Suddenly there was symphaty in both of the girls eyes and Elena knew what was coming and she blushed as she remembered that Damon was still there somewhere.

"Sorry 'Lena..we know what you're going through with Damon. We know that you still miss him..and I know that he said that he hated you. That son of a bitch, I'll choke his balls the next time I see him." Katherine almost shouted, seeming really irritated.

Caroline and Elena shared immediatly a look, and Elena remembered how she had told Caroline that she didn't want anyone to know. Caroline seemed to be really surprised too, though. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes..that. I'm nosy. When I heard Caroline talking to you, I've been spying. And gee Elena, thank you very much for counting on me!" Katherine said, rosing up from the bed and starting pacing around the room. All of a sudden that anxious feeling took the best of Elena again, and she swallowed nervousely. Katherine seemed a shark pacing around her prey.

When she opened her wardrobe, Elena almost jumped.

"Mmh..nice things. I have to say that NY really has changed your style a bit Elena..I bet that it's even because of your new bb. You want to look good for him!" Katherine winked, and Elena sighed, knowing that she was out of trouble. Well she was for now, maybe the next time she wouldn't have been so lucky, so she immediatly tried to find an excuse to kick them out of the room.

"Look girls, you're probably exhausted. What about taking a bath, or a shower, while I make some breakfast? There are two bathrooms. Take your time." Elena proposed, quickly rosing up from her bed too.

"Good idea! Thank you 'Lena." Caroline said, kissing her on the cheek. Katherine nodded and followed her out of the room. When she was sure that they were totally out of sight she closed the door and frantically began to search for Damon. "Damon?" She whispered. She heard a growl coming from under the bed and saw Damon quickly going out.

"Shit!" He just muttered. He was a mess. His hair was a mess, the belt of his pants was still unfasted and his naked chest made her want to drool all over it. She couldn't hold a giggle.

"Sorry, I obviously didn't expect them coming." She said, going to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his chest.

He seemed less pissed already. They looked into each other's eyes for a second and then he kissed her forehead, while she was expecting a kiss on the lips. "What?" He then asked pulling her hair out of her forehead, so he could look better into her eyes, seeing her disappointment.

"Nothing, it's just…I don't know what to do anymore Damon. I know what I said three weeks ago and even tonight, but at the same time I feel like I really can't breathe or live without you. God, I don't want to sound like a pathetic needy person but it's the truth. I love you, and I just don't want to lose you again. One year without you it's already been enough." She said looking at him straight into the eyes with her big doe ones. He could feel her voice broke, and a little protective smile appeared on his face.

"I was hoping for you to say this, you know? If you really thought that I was going to let you go again, Elena Gilbert, then you've been really naive. No Abercrombie model will be able to touch you." He said chuckling and kissing her unconscious tears away from her eyes.

"Really? Damon, are you sure that we're not going to make a mess out of this? What about Rose? She's even moved in with you.." She asked tightening her grip, and there was clear jealousy into her voice.

"I didn't ask her to. Believe me. She just showed up out of my door with all her stuff and I just didn't feel like kicking her out.." He said with a little bit of regret in his voice. "What I can assure you though is that no mess will happen. It's you that I love, Elena. Not Rose. I'm gonna take care of my child but not of her, I'm going to support her through the pregnancy, but that's it. It's you that I want by my side." He told her firmly then kissing her fiercely.

She could feel arousal taking form in her body as he started kissing her neck, then pulling his own shirt off her, showing her naked breasts. When he took one of them into his mouth and teased her other nipple, Elena managed to contain a moan. "Sshh. We don't want to be caught, right?" He said smirking. Elena could only nod numbly as he quickly slipped her panties off, throwing them on the floor.

He pulled her on the bed and unzipped his pants, teasing her hot core with the tip of his cock. "God Elena, you're so wet that you're even soaking the sheets.." He said huskily into her ear, nippig at it, which only caused Elena to press her thighs tightly together.

"Move and no more teasing, please!" She moaned desperately, feeling that throbbing ache between her legs.

"As you demand...but try to be quiet." He teased her with a smirk, and with one rapid thrust he was inside of her, her walls clentching perfectly around him. She wanted to scream, but she had to be more quiet as possible, even though she couldn't manage to hold a loud cry.

She felt his hard member thrusting and thrusting roughly into her, when he quickly pulled her legs up on his shoulders. Elena rolled her eyes into the back of her head in pleasure as his thrusts became deeper and faster. She was reaching her climax, and since Damon was too busy holding her legs in place and roll his own head back in pleasure while trying to hold a groan, she started rubbing her clit to make it come faster. "You're so hot touching yourself.." Damon groaned, and that sent her over the edge as they came together. They both catched their breaths for a few seconds, then Damon quicky pulled up his boxers and pants, heading her panties to her. She quickly pulled them up too, giving him his shirt that now had her smell on it too. He was now all dressed up and she put a camisole that she found on the floor on.

"I love you. I'll call you later." He said before giving her one last kiss and heading to the door. When he was out, she quickly fixed the bed – again – and opened the windows to make the air change. "I won't let you go ever again too, Damon Salvatore." She said and smiled to herself, touching her lips that were still wet from his kisses. Yeah, there was no way that she would have let him go again. They met each other again and they still loved each other for a reason, right? Elena wasn't willing to give up on her happiness, which was mostly him. She had tried many times to move on from him; but it had all been useless, it was clear. As pathetic as it could sound, he was her air, and without him by her side others win in her life would mean nothing, if there wasn't him.

A few minutes later Katherine was in her bathrobe, throwing herself on the bed. Elena tried not to laugh thinking about what had happened just minutes ago on that bed, and how her sister would have reacted.

"I really like here, you know. I was thinking about moving here too for a while..actually." Katherine said casually, brushing her long curls. This took Elena by surpsise.

"Seriously? And what about Stefan? Most of all, why did you decide this now?" She asked.

Katherine sighed. "Sweety, I want to be a model, and tell me how for the love of me I could succeed in Mystic Falls." She said laughing.

"And what about Stefan?" Elena asked again, crossing her arms. Stefan was a good guy and he had helped Katherine going through a lot, so he sure didn't deserve this kind of behavior. Not to mention that he was head over hills in love with her sister.

Now Katherine huffed in frustration. "You're so annoying! I still don't know, okay? But honestly love isn't the most important thing, you especially taught me this. You see, at first you were all depressed over Damon but now here you are. Starting your own life in New York City and with someone else by your side."

Elena's jaw dropped, even because Katherine didn't know the first thing of what was happening in her life. "What? Are you even serious? You can't be. There's no comparasion. Katherine please, tell me that you're not. Stefan loves you so much, and you love him too. You can't just turn it off like that. Does he even know about this? And who told you that I moved on from Damon, you know how I still missed him back in Mystic Falls. You're turning tables!"

"God Elena you're so pathetic, in your own little bubble still waiting for your charming prince to come. Live your fucking life and let me live mine." Katherine said coldly, looking straight into her eyes. The bitter in her voice though caught Elena by surprise. She was acting weird, and she had hurt her with those words.

"There's not once in your life that you do something spontaneously, is it? I bet that coming here was Caroline's idea, and you had just agreed so you were able to watch how things were here, and you had me as an excuse. God, you're the one who's pathetic." Elena said with the same bitterness in her voice. "Now get out of my room, please. I think that you need to rest a little." She added, trying to cover the vulnerability in her voice. Katherine smirked and shooked her head at her, going out.

Just then Caroline came in with some casual clothes on, her hair still wet. "Hey, what happened?" She asked as she saw Katherine heading out, throwing a killer glance at Elena.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Elena quickly switched the conversation, smiling at Caroline who returned a skeptical smile.

In thirty minutes Elena was making some food, while Caroline was resting on her bed and Katherine was on the couch watching E! Entertainment, as the doorbell rang. "Katherine can you go?" Elena asked. She didn't answer, but Elena assumed that it was a yes.

"Elena.." Elijah spat out awkwardly and surprised as he saw Katherine opening the door just in her transparent thong and a bra on. Katherine smirked as she saw the man in front of her almost blushing and dropping his jaw open. He sure had a crush on her sister.

"No, I'm the cool one actually." She teased him and she was clearly amused as he was even more confused. "I'm Katherine, Elena's sister." She headed her hand at him, noticing a sigh of relieve coming from him.

"Wow..well, Elena never told me that she had a sister." He said almost seductively, checking her out from tip to toe, focusing on her transparent panties.

"Eyes here." Katherine whispered, taking his chin into her hand and making him look at her in the eyes. When she saw him swallowing nervousely, she released her grip and put on her dressing gown.

She was sure that she had turned the guy on in a few seconds more than her sister ever did in the time she had been here.

"Who was it?" Elena shouted, clearly surprised at Elijah's sight as she entered the living room. "Elijah. Hi." She just said surprised.

"Hello Elena. I've got to know your sister..well, your twin. Can I come in?" Elijah smirked.

Katherine's amused look made her somehow mad. She looked smug and proud, and she didn't even know why. She quickly invited Elijah in, taking in mind to ask him later why – the hell – had he even come over in the first place.

* * *

><p>Damon got home with an unconscious smile on his face. He was happy. No matter how screwed-up his life could be, he still had Elena. His rock. And now for real. Hearing Elena say that she was indeed willing to take a chance on them, made him the happier person in the world.<p>

If he hadn't understood it before, now he did; she was the most important person in his life, the most important thing. He was even sure that things wouldn't have gone always for the best, especially with Rose's situation, but he didn't care as long as Elena was in his life.

A familiar voice quickly pulled him out of his thoughts

"Where have you been." The voice just demanded coldly.

"Holy fuck Rose, you scared me." Damon said putting his hand on his heart, honestly surprised to see her there. She turned around from the window where she was standing to look at him in the eyes.

He shrugged off his leather jacket and put it on the armchair. "I left a couple of hours ago, I had to do some stuff." He quickly lied, not ready to go through the argument at the moment.

She shot him a glacial glance. "Liar. I've been here for more than a couple of hours and you still wasn't here. Now I'm going to ask it again..where have you been?"

When he didn't answer, she furiously took a lamp in her hands, throwing it at him. "I asked where the fuck have you been! Do you have another woman?" She yelled.

"Jesus Christ, have you gone insane?" He yelled too as he saw the lamp nearly taking him in the head and breaking against the wall.

"You don't get to lie to me like that, you bastard!" She shouted as she throwed the table near the couch on the floor.

Understanding that yelling too would only make things worse because she was out of her mind, Damon cautionally came closer to her, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Okay Rose, now I need you to take a deep breath and calm down." He said. "Take a seat on the couch and we're going to talk like two adults. Please?"

When she sat for good, he sat on the armchair next to her.

"Look…yes, there is someone else, and I didn't cheat on you just out of lust, I can assure you this. I didn't mean to hurt you, but truth be told, if you didn't get pregnant you could say that things between us weren't serious either way. So I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy spending time with you or that I didn't care about you..but I don't love you, Rose. We can't pretend that it's all good between us because it isn't. And you knew that I was going to break-up with you no matter what..the pregnancy had just been a holdback." He said sincerely, looking firmly into her eyes. Then he hesitated for a moment before telling her the most important thing for him. "And..I want you to know that I will take care of my child. I promise you that he or she won't miss anything. But I want to be sure that it is mine, Rose. I want you to do a paternity test. That's all I'm asking for..then you'll have my complete support with the baby." He finished. She suddenly looked upset and angry.

"You son of a bitch! You're the one dumping me in the ass, and now you even want a paternity test? You suck!" She started yelling again and throwing objects in the air.

"Look Rose, I'm not saying that I'm one hundred percent that it's not mine, but for fuck's sake, can you really blame me? It's not like I've put a ring on you and told you that I wanted kids from you. Plus, we've always used condoms and in those few times that I broke it I didn't even worry about it since you told me you were on the pill. So again, can you really blame me? We've been seeing each other for just two months for the love of me! As far as I'm concerned, you could have been pregnant even before you met me, and then for some reasons you decided to stuck me into this thing. I don't fucking know. I just want to be sure of this damn thing." He yelled exhasperately.

She looked like a psycho, taking angry breaths and heading towards him.

"Are you sure about this, my dear Mr. Salvatore? I swear to God that if you really want to go through this for good, your life and your career are ruined. I'll show you my weapons too. I'm going to publish the sex-tape with me and Andie to begin with..you remember that night where you were so fucking drunk and you wanted to do a threesome? Oh, and not to mention that in another tape you had started blabing like crazy, telling me how much you hated your job and your father for having forced you into this. It's your choice, Damon." Rose said smugly.

Damon looked speechless and disappointed. Who was this woman? How had he even let her into his life?

"You've been taping us? And how many times?" He asked breathless, shocked. "Who the hell are you?" He then asked shooking his head, and an amused look appeared on her face.

"Someone that is willing to do anything in her power to get what she wants. You can't treat me like this, Damon. You're not going to remember me as your little distraction, your little slut. So either way you're gonna take care of me and your child and shut the fuck up once and for all about this story, or your career will be ruined and everyone will laugh into your pathetic face. As I said before, it's your call, Damon." She said again before picking up her stuff and heading towards the door. Before going out for good, she took her keys, scratching the wall with them and leaving a shocked and speechless Damon behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) I read and appreciate each of them!<strong>

** xo, giuls**


	8. Chapter 8

_It's time to feel the rush_, _to push the dangerous I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall in love.. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm haning on a moment of truth, I'm on the edge of glory  
><em>

_I'm on the edge with you_

Somehow, Elijah managed to stay for lunch. Mostly because the food was almost ready and because he happened to be there, Elena invited him to join them. She really didn't feel like kicking him out, even if she should have probably done it.

Caroline just seemed confused at the intrusion of this stranger, since Elena seemed to feel uncomfortable around him too. After he tried to shoot some flirty looks and words at her, Elena casually took herself out of it.

She had sure gave him the wrong idea that night at the club, Elena thought. And now he was pushing her for more. He then switched to Katherine, who just seemed to return the flirt a little, too. After a while though, even Katherine began to feel annoyed and Elena could see it. That lunch had become so damn awkward.

After talking for a bit more, when they were finished, Elena accompanied him at the door.

"It's been nice to see you again." Elena said politely, really not sure about what to say.

"Yeah..for me too." He whispered as he kissed her, making sure that no one was watching them.

Elena had been totally caught off guard. She didn't expect this, even though she knew that he liked her. For the whole lunch she had just politely refused his advances, and she thought that he had probably understood it, but he clearly didn't.

She quickly backed off, which only caused him to tighten his grip and kiss her more harshly. When she mumbled something into his mouth and backed off for good, he got it. He had even bit her upper lip. Elena felt disgusted…Damon was right, this man only wanted one thing.

"I'm sorry but I think that-.." She began slightly pissed off, but he rudely interrumpted her.

"My offer is still there, think about it." He said once again, leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She heard Katherine asking. "Caroline and I are washing the dishes. Care to join us?" She said heading to the kitchen again. Elena was still pissed at her sister, though.

"I thought that you stopped talking to me, unless it is for some bitchy and snarky comment." She said sarcastically.

Katherine stopped doing what she was doing, and sighed. "Look, Elena, I'm sorry. It's just that..I have so much going on through my mind right now.." She huffed in frustration. Elena stopped too and looked at her into the eyes, raising her eyebrows.

"That would be? Katherine, I don't understand. Bitching around, rambling on Stefan, and most of all flirting with some stranger! It's not you." Elena said exhasperated.

She caught the mixed feelings into her sister's eyes a second after. "You know what month it is Elena…now it's officially three years. I thought that it was going to be easier in time, but it's only worse. Every single year. Why?" Katherine said in almost a whisper, only then looking into her sister's eyes, and a tear that she quickly brushed off escaped from her eye.

Elena's eyes were now full of understanding and sorrow too. She was talking about their parents death anniversary. She immediatly took her sister into her arms, holding her tightly. Like Damon, Katherine was one of those people who were so damn sure that being arrogant and cold would keep pain away. But it only made it worse when you would finally let it in.

"I know Kath. I know." Elena kept saying, rubbing her back, fearing that she would tear up too at any moment. Despite of what people thought, anyway, in the end Elena was the strongest between the two.

Caroline glanced at them and understanding what was going on, she joined their hug. Giggles escaped from them as they were now all in a big hug.

"What do you think about a little tour of the city?" Elena quickly proposed, still in their hug. They both squealed in excitement and Elena laughed. "Okay, let's go get ready then." She then said, slapping playfully Caroline's ass who was running to get ready.

When she was about to move, Katherine took her arm. "I mean it, 'Lena. I'm sorry about what I said before. I just wanted to be mean because I just hate these damn days and I'm so fucked-up right now..but I didn't think it, I swear." She said firmly, regret into her eyes.

Elena just smiled softly and nodded at her. "It's okay, Kath. Let's not make such a big deal."

She nodded too, but then spoke again. "And about that Elijah guy..I don't like him. He had flirted with you and me for the whole damn launch, and he's clearly into you, I would say even a little bit obsessed. You know that he proposed me to work for him as a model? He had asked when you and Caroline went into the kitchen to grab some fruit. Ugh. I've obviously said no!" Katherine said, and warning slipped through her voice. Glad to know that her twin sensed it too, anyway.

"I know. Don't make him fool you if we happen to see him again. Not even if he propose you to work for Victoria's Secret or something. He can be charming and whatever you want, but something about him screams danger." Elena said serious and Katherine nodded.

"So why the hell did he even come at your house in the first place? I'm telling you Elena, keep his paws far from you!" She said. "Oh, hey, by the way your upper lip is bleeding." Katherine said inspecting her lips and shrugging, then heading for Elena's bedroom to change.

"I know.." Elena just muttered, touching her lip which still hurt a little.

After taking them out for all the goddamn day, Elena was exhausted.

Considering that this was just their first day, they had even done too much. Elena brought them at Times Square and then at Central Park, where they all ice-skated. She had really enjoyed her time off with them; it was good to have them around and she could see how much she missed them all.

They told her that Bonnie wanted to come, but Jeremy firmly disapproved. Bonnie was now at her third month of pregnancy and Jeremy was very protective of her. Elena felt proud of his brother, he had really grown up into a man. Thinking about pregnancy, though, reminded her that soon Damon was going to be a father too..and she felt that hole in her chest again. Why it had to happen with Rose? As far as she could say, she meant nothing to him, and knowing that she was going to be part of Damon's life forever made Elena burn. She quickly shrugged her depressing thoughts off – Damon loved her, and that was all that mattered. Which speaking of, he didn't text her or call her back as he had promised before leaving. Did he rethink something, maybe? Elena couldn't help but feel anxious. And she truly wanted to say what was going on between her and Damon to Katherine and Caroline, but she thought that it would have been somehow unfair towards him, if she didn't have his full approval.

They were now all in their pajamas, exhausted from their day. They all snuggled into Elena's bed, that was large enough for two people but could manage even three.

"Why do I have to be in the middle?" Katherine asked after ten minutes of silence. She seemed fully awake and this could only be bad, knowing Katherine. If she didn't get asleep after a while, she would have tortured you all night, Elena and Caroline knew it very well.

"Shut uuup!" Elena muttered half asleep, hearing a groan of approval from Caroline.

"No, I want to talk!" Katherine whined. "Besides, this bed has a man scent. Mmh...even goddamn delicious!" She then giggled.

At this, Elena had her full attention. Shit, she had forgot to change the sheets! She was glad that Katherine couldn't see her blush in the dark, because she definitely was. She tried to fake uncionsciouness but it failed when she felt Caroline adding herself to the conversation.

"Yep. Katherine's right..wanna talk about him, 'Lena?" She teased.

"Tomorrow?" Elena tried, faking sleepy voice. Jeez, she really didn't know what to say. Actually that was the perfect moment where she could indeed use her writer imagination, but in the end, she opted for the truth. Fuck this, she thought. Damon was the one who had knocked up someone and was on the verge of having a child, telling to her sister and her best friend about their affair, wasn't the end of the world.

"Fine..his name is Damon." She said smirking, wanting to tease them for a while. She didn't hear them talk at all for a few minutes.

"Wow, what a coincidence..and Damon isn't even a very common name!" Caroline said naively trying to break the silence.

"Oh well knowing her, she could as well have searched for a Damon on purpose.." Katherine muttered casually, receiving a kick in the leg from Elena.

Elena wanted to burst into laugh and tell them already, but she wanted to tease them a little more. They couldn't believe it when she would have told them..even if Caroline already knew half of the story, but she was way behind.

"Yeah..he's even a sex God. Those hands, that tongue, that huge and hard-" Elena said theatrically, before being interrupted with a 'ewww' from both Caroline and Katherine. She laughed at that.

"Well, how is he pshysically? Worst or better than the other Damon?" Katherine asked curiously. She was nosy, Elena knew that. Probably tomorrow she wanted to know all the details about sex and how she had met him..well, obviously before getting to know that it was her Damon that they were talking about.

Before she could finally tell them the truth, her phone vibrated.

It was a text from Damon and a grin appeared on her face when she read his name. Her heart started to actually beat faster than normal when he asked her to go down because he was pratically at her house.

She quickly rosed up from the bed. "I..uhm..I forgot to throw the garbage. I'll be back in a minute." Elena lied shortly.

"Jeez, Elena..at one in the morning?" Katherine mumbled.

"Yes. I think that I even need my daily walk, you know.." She kept lying, even if she wasn't very good at that.

"Yeah…always at one in the morning!" Katherine still argued shooking her head. She probably thought that she was crazy. Elena had noticed that Caroline had fallen asleep in the meantime.

"Sleep Kath." She quickly demanded, patting her lightly on the cheek, getting a sigh from her.

* * *

><p>He sat there speechless and upset for almost an hour, inspecting his almost devastated house. Damon suddendly lightened up, thinking about something. This was actually the first day that he and Rose fighted and pratically broke things off for good, so her oh-so called friends didn't know anything yet..at least he hoped. He quickly dialed Andie's number.<p>

"Hello?" She answered after a few seconds.

"Hey Andie, it's Damon." He said casually, trying to not sound nervous as he was. Before she could respond, he spoke again. "Listen, today Rose has a visit to the doctor and she asked me to pick her up. Since she's not answering, could you give me the doctor address? I've lost it." He lied.

She giggled like a two years old and Damon rolled his eyes. Jeez, and he had even slept with her. She was the stereotype of a brainless person.

She gave him the number and the address of the doctor, keeping him at the phone for a few minutes, spudorately flirting with him. He quickly cut her off because he wasn't interested in the first place – but he couldn't help but think at what kind of a friend she was to hit on her friends – supposed - boyfriends.

He took his car and immediatly drove there. He hoped that this doctor wasn't too busy and that she could receive him. He had never been there before, and to be honest he felt anxious just outside the building. What a situation.

"Excuse me, could I talk with Dr. Sullivan?" Damon asked politely at the secretary, once he arrived at the floor. Luckily she was almost at her lunch break, so Damon could be able to speak to her for a few minutes.

"Come on in." She said distracted, and a confused smile appeared on her face when she saw him.

"Damon Salvatore." He quickly presented himself, heading his hand at her. "I know that you're probably wondering what the hell I am doing here, but I need to talk to you. It's pretty important." He then said.

"Yeah, well, to be honest men just don't show up like that without their wives, I'm a gynecologist. Unless they are…transsexual?" She questioned timidly, yet she looked at him like he was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. Damon could only imagine in which kind of situations this woman would have found herself with her patients sometimes.

He widened his eyes in shock at her affirmation, though. He felt hurt in his pride…did he seem like a transsexual? "Uhm, definitely not." He answered trying to cover his sarcasm, but an equal smirk appeared on his face.

"Actually I'm here to talk about one of your patients, Rose Canning. She's my girlfriend and well, I don't know how to put this to you but..since how long she's been coming here?" He asked bluntly. First of all, he needed the confirm that she was indeed pregnant. Second, of how many weeks, and once known that he would have done the paterinity test.

"Okay..just one moment.." Dr. Sullivan said as she searched through her pile of papers. "Here," She then said picking one of the papers. "Rose has been coming to me since nine weeks. She's ten weeks pregnant..but I guess that you already knew that, so there's something specific you wanted to ask me?" She questioned still reading her paper.

That was actually enough for him. That was all he needed to hear. That psycho little whore, he thought. He ignored her question and continued.

"Are you sure ten weeks? Rose Canning? Green eyes, short hair, british accent..her?" He asked, still incredulous.

She gave him a strange look and then nodded. "Yeah her, but why.." She began, when Damon quickly rosed up. "Thank you. I have to go." He said, even though his mind was already disconnected.

He texted Rose asking her where she saw, and she replied that she was at Andie's place. Andie, brainy as she was, probably didn't tell Rose anything about their talk, since Rose seemed pretty calm now. Hell, now the one who wasn't calm at all was Damon, though.

He was there in fifteen minutes and started ringing repeatedly.

"I'm coming!" He heard Andie yelling annoyed.

When she opened, he didn't even bother to look at her because his attention was immediatly on Rose who was calmly eating her ice-cream at the living room table.

"You lying bitch." Damon muttered through clentched teeth, pointing his finger at her. She had to thank God that she was a woman, because either way he would have hit a viscid person like that to the point of death.

Panic was what filled her entire face now. "I don't know of what you're talking about." She lied.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rose. I know everything. Actually you have to thank your moron of a friend who helped me pretty much in all of this. And you know of what I'm talking about. Don't you dare playing fucking dumb with me." He whispered, placing his hands on the table and looking straight into her eyes. His eyes were cold and harsh, piercing blue eyes that were now more more similiar to cold ice, rather than his usual blue ocean. His face was almost without any emotion if it wasn't for his penetrating look.

Rose quickly backed off and rosed from the table, the panic still in her face. Now mixed with fear at Damon's reaction. He followed her like she was his prey, never leaving her eyes.

Damon noticed that Andie was no longer in the room, she had probably taken herself out ot it once she heard him mentioning her.

"Why? Just..why." He just demanded, still clentched teeth. He tried not to yell, because he would have lost it otherwise, he was furious. He actually felt his body shake in anger.

"Look Damon..I'm so sorry, okay? It's just that I found out that I was pregnant only a week before meeting you, and since we had sex after a few days I just thought…" She was unable to finish.

"You thought what? Let's ruin Damon's life, let's try to stuck him with me in this thing and make fun of him. You are sick, Rose, you are fucking sick for even thinking about something like that." He was now yelling.

"I…after Klaus and I broke up, I was devastated, especially when I found out that I was pregnant and that he couldn't give anything to his child because he's a layabout, an alcoholic who just thinks about sex and games. Then I met you, and I knew that you were Damon Salvatore, and that you were rich and important. So after we started dating..I fell for you..and I thought…that one or two weeks wouldn't make such a difference." Rose confessed. Though Damon could say that there was no regret in her voice, just smugness.

He reached her and then looked straight into her eyes, just inches away from her. "None of it matters to me. None of it." He whispered devilishly at her. "And as far as I'm concerned, you don't exist. You make me incredibly sick. You are a disgusting person, Rose. I feel sorry for your child after all..he or she is going to have a selsifh and manipulative mother." He watched at her in pity, heading to the door, when she called him.

"You're forgetting that I still have some material on you my dear Damon, and be sure that by tomorrow you'll receive plenty of pissed calls from your publishers and especially…your father." Rose said, smirking smugly at her last word. Unfortunatley, during one of his blablings while he was drunk, he could have said one thing or two about his father and his relationship with him and Stefan.

"Oh well, did you just remind me about that because I forgot to mention in my list that you're a pathetic whore, not to mention a psycho? My bad, Rosie. If it makes you feel any better, it's just another reason to piss the hell out of my father and maybe quit this job once for all. Goodbye, now." He finished chuckincly and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Elena shouted with a smile on her face, running to him as she saw him pacing around the sidewalk.<p>

He turned around and met her gaze, just to return her devoted smile with the same insensity. "Hey, you.." He whispered against her hair as she throw her arms around him and held him tight. He was just so tired and upset from all that happened today, but just seeing her made him forgot everything but her in his arms.

"Where have you been? I was worried, you never called or texted me." She said with slight worry in her voice.

He inhaled her scent. She was just too perfect to be true. He loved the smell of her skin, and the scent of her shampoo was intoxicating.

"Lots of things happened. We have to talk." He sighed.

She pulled away a little to look into his eyes with fear in hers. "Did you rethink? About us?" She asked anxiously. She was just so damn adorable.

"What? Are you even serious? No, that's not happening." He said laughing and cupping her face into his hands, kissing her forehead. "I just have to tell you some things.." He said, clearly not happy about that, at least not entirely. She nodded nervousely..she had no clue of what this could be about, but just had him there kept her happy.

"Can I come in? We're official, now. So no more hiding..right?" He asked looking at her a little amused, smiling when she giggled.

"Okay. Let's go." She said taking his hand.

Just then his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered surprised, considering the time.

"Damon Salvatore?" A male voice asked from the other line.

"Yes, it's me." He said quickly, now a little confused.

"There has been a fire at your house minutes ago. Your neighbors called immediatly, but we fear that it's all gone and damaged. We're sorry." The voice said sympathetically.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think! :)<strong>

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites so far! It means a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

"Wha-what? When? When did it happen I mean why?" Was all Damon managed to spat out quickly. He was utterly upset and angry. Why did God hate him so much lately? Finding out to have a psycho ex-girlfriend was enough for one day..now even this?

"We don't know for sure, Mr. Salvatore. But we can say that someone has introduced in the house because the fire has started from the inside, from the parlor to be exact. Again, we're sorry..we've tried to do our best. If you want to come over, feel free. But as I said before, it's all gone. I advice you to stay away from the house at least for tonight. Especially if someone has indeed set it on fire on purpose."

There was a moment of silence before he replied. Damon really didn't know what to say. "Okay. Thank you." Was all he said coldly before hanging up.

He turned his gaze towards Elena, who just looked confused and worried.

"Damon..what happened?" She asked looking at him in the eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

He huffed in frustration and laughed bitterly. "Everything happened. Next thing that will happen I will probably die shot or something like that." He said sarcastically. He then took a seat on the porch steps, looking at her as in asking to join him. Elena rectulantly did – now more nervous and mad at him than worried or confused, because he was shutting her out once again.

"Please Damon. Talk to me." She said softly, taking his hand.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Rose's baby is not mine," he began, and he couldn't help but notice the huge grin of happiness on Elena's face. "But I'm pretty screwed-up either way, because she's going to post some private...tapes. And not just with her." He said hesitantly, now looking at her with guilt and shame. She immediatly let go of his hand, it was like she felt disgusted by him.

"Oh god..Damon what did you exactly do during this year? Whoring around the whole time, so that women can actually blackmail you with sex-tapes, for Christ's sake!" She now shouted angry, and Damon could see her point. He was actually surprised that she was still with him after all. Finding out about Rose's pregnancy, and be willing to stay with him even though he was going to have a child with someone else, had been a huge task for her, but she did it. Now goddamit sex-tapes with other women were on the verge of being published, and he could understand the humiliation that it was for her. He just looked at her, not finding the words for this. He had no excuses.

She took her head in her hands and then sighed. "How many?" She just asked.

"She told me about two videos, but I'm not sure if there are others. One is just with her. And in the other one there's Andie too." He replied quickly. He didn't know if he had gone too harsh on her telling her the entire truth, but he didn't want to lie, she would have found out anyway.

There were a few moments of silence and a light sound of disgust escaping from her mouth, before she laughed bitterly, shooking her head. "You're an ass, Damon. You screw-up up most of the times, you're impulsive and stubborn, and almost always you don't show what you're feeling. And now I have to go through the humiliation of seeing you having sex with othe women in some dirty videos..you're a mess, you know." She said, looking at him firmly in the eyes.

That was it. She was finally breaking up with him, and he would have broken up with him too. He was just so god damn wrong on so many levels. But now the slighest of the smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"But you're my mess, Damon Salvatore. And I love you. So much, unfortunately. So we're going to go through this together and you won't go down, not without me." She said still firmly as before, taking his hand again and squeezing it lightly.

He smiled at her genuinely, one of those smiles that were rare to see on Damon's features. He then took her in his arms, kissing her head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He just asked chuckingly.

"I don't know, to be honest.." She said laughing. "But I still think that you're an ass. And seriously Damon, ew, a threesome.." She then said trying to light up the mood a little.

"I know I am.." He said, guilt written all over his face again. That angel in his arms had waited for him for more than a year, she was surrounded by guys hitting on her for Christ's sake, she should have moved on, and yet she still loved him after all. And what did he do? Going cruel on her when he saw her again? Almost knocking-up another woman and sleeping around? She deserved better, but as long as she wanted him, he would have stayed. Because in that moment Damon realized that there wasn't another person in this world who could actually compare to Elena, make him feel like she did, and he would never be able to love someone else. Not as much as her. And that thought scared him, because if someday she was going to grow tired of him…he couldn't think about that.

Seeing his espression going blank, Elena waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Damon?" She asked slightly amused.

"Yeah?" He suddenly asked, shooking away his thoughts.

She tightened the grip on his arm. "There's something else you want to tell me?" She asked softly, cupping his face.

"Actually, yes..there is something else. Someone broke into my house tonight and they set a fire. The apartment is completely gone." He said in disbelieve, as if he couldn't actually believe at his own words. Of all the things that he had hated when he moved in New York, that apartment wasn't. He indeed loved it because it had actually become his place, his shut out from the others.

Elena was in complete shock, she was speechless. Did she hear him well? Someone actually set a fire on purpose? That meant…no way.

"Oh my God..oh my God you could have been in that house! Who would do such a thing!" She yelled angry, throwing her arms around him and holding him tight and allowing a few tears to escape. She knew that she was the one who should have probably comforted him right now, but she couldn't help it. Who could actually hate him so much to want him dead? Because you just don't burn a house in the middle of the night, if it isn't for a reason. And in that moment she felt like a lioness that had to protect her babies, no one could put a hand on him as long as he was with her.

"Ssshh Elena. I'm here, no need to worry." He reassured her softly, petting her hair. He could be strong, controlling his emotions and being cold was something that he had learned very well during the years. But for Elena..it was a lot to take in and handle in one night.

He gently picked her up and took the keys from her hands. She relaxed against him and actually fell asleep in his arms as he drove them upstairs.

He quietly opened the house, not wanting to make too much noise. His hopes seemed to be vanished though when he saw Caroline and Katheirne talking anxiously on the couch. Uh-oh, a confrontation with those two without Elena helping him out wasn't exaclty what he had hoped for.

When they saw them, Caroline's jaw just dropped open, while Katherine shot a dead glance at him.

"I knew it! I knew that you were 'the' Damon!" She spat furiously, pointing her finger at him like she had just found the guilty of something.

"Hello girls." He just said awkwardly, sounding a moron more than anything.

"And Jesus Christ Damon, it's almost an hour that she's out! What have you done out there? Is she okay?" Katherine kept talking.

"She's okay, she just fell asleep Katherine. Jeez, it's not like I'm a maniac you know." He said rolling his eyes while gently putting Elena on the couch.

Katherine then got closer to him, shooting him another killer glance before grinning at him. "Son of a bitch..I've missed you!" She slapped him playfully before hugging him affectionately.

"I've missed you too, little bitch." He said chuckingly. "Has Caroline became silent or what?" He then said, looking strangely at Caroline who for the whole time had been with her jaw dropped open and with that 'WTF' look on her face.

"Holy shit. Am I going insane because it's 3 am and I actually need to sleep..or Damon just entered in with Elena in his arms? I mean Damon, as in The Damon! Oh my goodness." She said in disbelief.

She then ran to him too, literally jumping into his arms. He cared about Caroline and Katherine, and seeing them again made him happy and somehow closer to Mystic Falls, even if he didn't really love that place besides a few people..

She then made a noise between squealing and yelling. "Aww! I knew it! I knew that you and Elena were going to get back together! You're just so unbelievably cute, and beautiful, and perfect, and in love.." She kept going and going until Damon put his hand in front of her mouth, and she still was mumbling.

"Are you finished?" Damon asked cocking his eyebrows, amused and glad to see that Caroline was always the same.

"No really Damon, we're not even kidding..don't you dare leaving her again. She becomes all sappy and depressed without you that it's not even funny." Katherine said annoyed, throwing herself on the couch next to Elena, checking her long perfect curls.

"Oh yeah!" Caroline agreed firmly nodding her head.

Damon laughed. "You know that she would actually kill both of you if she heard you talking to me about this, right? Come on, where's your girls code or something like that?" He asked amused.

"Oh no Damon, I don't give a flying fuck about the girls code or whatever it is right now! Dare to leave her again like you did last year and I'll choke your balls. One, because you make my sister suffer. And two, because she becomes ridiculously annoying and unbereable without you that I would blame it all to you." Katherine smiled at him sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll do my best, Miss Katherine." He said sarcastically too.

"Now why don't you get back to sleep..I'll take care of Elena." He said.

"Well, we gladly let her room to you two! Kath and I are going to sleep in this other room." Caroline said. She pointed at Rose's old room and he felt somehow uncomfortable, remembering that she had indeed lived here.

"Okay. Goodnight." He said and smiled at them.

He then picked Elena up and curled her in her bed, closing the door. He took another comforter from her closet and he put it on her, wanting her to get more warm as possibile after they had been almost an hour outside.

He then took his shoes and shirt off, laying beside her.

"Damon? Damon where are you?" Elena said anxiously in her sleep, and it sounded almost like a whine. She repeated it again as she felt that he wasn't in the spot next to her.

He quickly placed himself near her, so she could feel him.

"I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere." He told her softly, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"Good." She said sniffing and entwining their legs together. "You know that if you didn't show up to me tonight, if for some reasons you deciced to stay home, I could have lost you? Damon this cannot happen again. If I'll find who did this to you, I'm seriously going to kill that person. Do you..do you have any idea of who might have been?"

He was silent for a few moments, before speaking. "I honestly have no idea." He said sighing, kissing her shoulder. He thought about Rose for a moment, and even if she indeed was not perfectly sane, she wouldn't be able to do something like that.

She turned to face him with an almost look of guilt and pain on her face. "But I might. Do you know Klaus?"

"Yeah..Rose's ex." He nodded.

"When Rose was still here, I heard them talking one morning. He sounded jealous, he wanted her back and I clearly remember that he called you a jerk. I'm not saying that it's been him without doubts..but…"

"You know what Elena? I don't care. That guy is a moron, and I actually think that yes, he would be capable of something like that. But who cares? I'm here now. That's all that matters."

She seemed surprised at his words. "Oh really, so you don't care? He's not sane, Damon. If he wants you dead he could always find a way! Don't you understand it!" She said desperately.

He took her chin into his hands and looked at her deeply, making her melt into those beautiful eyes of his. "I can't predict my future, Elena. He could have set on fire my house just for pure cruel fun, or you can be right and the guy wants me gone. We don't know for sure. But let's not make this haunt us, eat our lives. I don't want this for us. Please." He demanded softly. She nodded quietly and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered, snuggling into him.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hear as they both feel asleep.

"No I'm not going to open this door Katherine, what if they're naked?" Caroline whispered exasperatedly for the thousand time.

"Oh please! And what if they are? Elena is my twin, and Damon..well I sleep with his brother so!" She retorted. Caroline just huffed angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you know what sense of privacy is? You're unbelievable Katherine, unbelievable!" Caroline said, losing patience.

Damon was already awake for a while, but hearing those two out of the door was hilarious.

"Goodmorning, ladies." He said opening the door with his usual cocky smirk, caughting Katherine and Caroline by surprise. Caroline went completely red knowing that he had heard them, Katherine instead just had her usual amused look.

He couldn't help but notice their apprecciative stare at his body while he put his shirt on.

"So, what exactly do you want at nine in the morning?" He asked, trying to sound polite.

"We wanted to ask Elena if she wanted to join us for jogging.." Caroline said. "But she's still asleep so.."

"Oh don't worry about Elena. I promise you that when she wakes up, I'll make her exercise with something better than jogging." He said smirking.

They rolled their eyes at him. "Thank you for the information, Damon. Really knowing about your sexual life is what makes my days." Caroline said sarcastically, heading for the living room.

"For the record Katherine..I've seen my brother naked, you know. And you wouldn't say that he is actually my brother, if you know what I mean." He teased her.

Katherine was red like a tomato now, and slapped him hard on the arm before going back to Caroline.

As soon as Elena woke up, Damon didn't waste time.

"Now we're going to take a very hot shower..what you think?" He said while planting kisses in every inch of her body.

"I'm in." She replied smiling.

He gave her a devilish grin before picking her up and taking her into the bathroom.

They were naked in a matter of seconds, their tongues already battling for dominance under the hot water. He let her win, but just because he loved this feisty Elena too much. Then she looked at him with her big doe eyes, and as always he let her read all the emotions that he felt written all over his face. This was one thing that he just did with her.

He was broken, Elena could see. In one day he had been betrayed once again from a person that was close to him, and someone pretty much tried to kill him. But when she saw the tendress and the insecurity into his eyes, she knew that the vulnerable Damon was still there, telling her with his eyes how much he needed her.

She pressed her forehead against his. "You won't ever lose me. You can always count on me." She said softly.

He gave her a warm smile as he kissed her passionately. And words weren't needed.

* * *

><p>I know that this is incredibly short and I'm sorry, but I wanted to update before the week-end..I think that on Monday I will be able to post another chappie :)<p>

**Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"So for how long are you planning on stay?" Elena asked as she ate her french fries. She, Damon, Caroline and Katherine had all went out to lunch.

After all that happened yesterday, Elena just wanted some hours to chill. Damon didn't have a place to stay anymore, so of course Elena asked him if he wanted to stay in the house for some time, at least until he found a new place. He was doing better today, but she could see that sometimes he just blacked out or was just absorbed in his thoughts.

"Until the next week. We have a flight on Monday." Caroline replied as she stole some french fries from Elena's plate.

"Keep your hands off!" She joked, slapping her hand.

"Ew. You guys are disgusting, Elena how can you eat something like that? Do you have any idea of how many calories are in there? Not to mention the cellulite that you'll get." Katherine said fiercely as she ate her salad.

Elena rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude of superiority, and Damon just smirked.

"I can assure you that your sister doesn't have a bit of it, Katherine." He said.

"Yeah..whatever." Katherine said annoyed, still eating.

"Oh my gosh guys, I can't believe that you seriously got back together! I just knew it. You are just so cute and perfect together that I can't even..I'm so happy!" Caroline squealed clapping her hands. Hell, maybe she was even more excited that both Damon and Elena, was it even possible?

"Want to say that again?" Damon said, rolling his eyes. Caroline made him a face.

Just when she was about to reply, Elena spotted someone at the entrance of the pub and her eyes widened. Sam. Oh no. No no. After their awkward and horrible date, she hadn't heard from him. And when they met at the university they just ignored each other, even if sometimes he still shot dead glances at her.

Quickly, to not make him spot her, she threw her head on Damon's lap. It was awkward and weird, yeah, but surely better than facing Sam right now.

"Holy crap! Elena you are disgusting! I get that you guys missed each other and all, but this is too much." Katherine said disguted, throwing her fork on the plate and shooking her head in disbelief.

"I get that you just can't resist me, but at least you could try and wait until we get home." Damon joked smirking. It's not that he didn't like having his girlfriend face in his lap, but maybe waiting to get home was better. He was confused.

"It's not what you think! Morons!" She whispered a little loud to make Katherine and Caroline hear as well.

"Elena, that's a weird position anyway, you know." Caroline said amused.

"Could you tell us what's wrong? If you have to puke, don't do it on my pants at least!" Damon said.

She punched him on the chest and grabbed him by the shirt to talk to him more closer.

"There's someone that I don't want to see, okay? Now please shut up." She said irritated.

Too late. She heard Sam's voice and she knew that she was screwed. She didn't think about Katherine, damn it. They looked alike so of course Sam thought it was her.

"Elena.." He said to Katherine, and she could hear that his voice was still a little hard. Would he ever got over that night? It was just a stupid date, my goodness. Okay, she moaned Damon's name and left Sam with a big unresolved erection..but it wasn't that bad..was it?

"Wrong sister." Katherine smirked, poiting at Elena who was still in that awkward position.

She quickly rose up, knowing that it was too late to make excuses or run now.

"Hey Sam!" She said faking entusiasm, but clearly uncomfortable.

Of course both Caroline and Katherine were giving her an amused and 'obviously you have to tell us everything later' look, sensing the tension between them. She didn't even dare to look at Damon who was surely giving Sam dirty looks.

"How are you? I haven't seen you around so often..if I didn't know better, I would say that you're avoiding me.." He said sounding like he was joking, but she knew that he wasn't joking at all.

At that she felt Damon's grip on her waist tigthening a little, pulling her towards him. She wanted to roll her eyes at his jealousy. He didn't have reasons to be jealous, since he was the one with an almost knocked up and psycho ex-girlfriend. But she had always loved his protective and possessive side, too.

She was about to reply, when Damon headed his other hand to Sam.

"Damon, Elena's boyfriend." He just said.

She saw Caroline and Katherine whispering and giggling. Wonderful.

And then she saw Sam's expression, which was a mix of feelings in a matter of seconds. He seemed confused at the beginning, then shocked and angry. He widened his eyes and pointed his finger at Damon.

"So this is Damon, uhm? Congratulations then, Elena. I see that you've quickly moved on."

Damon's hand dropped and he looked at Sam with his usual glacial stare.

"Excuse me, do we know each other? What is this about?" He asked sarcastically and quite irritated by Sam's acting.

Elena snorted, this was getting ludircrous and just frustrating. Sam was pretty lame if after all this time he was still thinking about their bad date, and Damon acting all Damon-ish like wasn't exactly helping.

"Ask Elena. And by the way, screw you." He said pissed off, heading out.

"Who was that asshole? And give me a good reason to not go outside and kick his lame balls." Damon quickly said, looking at her hardly.

"Yes Elena, who was that hottie?" Katherine teased, crossing her arms.

"Look, it's not that important. It's just an awkward and childish thing. Do you really want me to tell you?" She said exhasperated.

"Yes!" They all said in unision.

"We...dated, and it didn't end very well. That's it." Elena said uncomfortable, blushing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't get why I have to explain this to you guys. And Damon, seriously..you're one to talk!" Elena said raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms too, starting to get pissed off.

They just stared at each other quietly and challenging for a few seconds, but he eventually gave up.

"Fine, whatever." He said, but she could see that he was still curious and a little disappointed.

"I thought that we were supposed to tell each other the truth." He said looking at her firmly in the eyes, and at that Elena felt guilty. It wasn't like she wanted to hide things from him, maybe he had a complete different idea of what happened with Sam, but she just felt embarassed.

"I agree with Damon." Katherine pointed out smugly.

"Shut up Katherine!" Elena snorted at her sister.

After everyone stayed quiet for some minutes and the silence was becoming too much, Elena decided to tell what really happened with Sam. Yes, it was awkward and she probably wasn't proud of it, since she was a hundred percent sure that Damon would have felt smug about it. But who cares, she thought.

She huffed in frustration. "Fine." She said rolling her eyes.

She saw a smirk appearing on Damon's face and Katherine and Caroline's blank faces lighten up.

"I met him at the university, and we used to just hang out, but that was it. Then we started dating, even though I wasn't convinced about it. One night he came at my apartment –"

"You two didn't..I mean.." She saw Damon immediatly asking all anxious.

"I'm getting there. Could you please let me finish?" She replied.

"So we started making out on the couch, and then it quickly turned into more, and when he was going to go down on me –" She was saying as Damon interrumpted her. Again.

"Okay, enough already. I really don't want to hear this." He said quickly and smiling sarcastically.

"Oh my God Damon how irritating you are! You wanted to hear this stupid story, right? So now let me finish. Thank you so much." She replied frustrated.

"..When he was going to go down on you?" Katherine pressed, so extremely curious.

Elena snorted, shooking her head in her hands. "I moaned Damon's name, okay?" She said suddenly embarassed.

They all looked at her in shock for a few seconds before Damon and Katherine burst into laughter, even though Damon tried to cover it a little bit more. The only one who seemed to care about not making Elena feel like a complete dumb-ass was sweet Caroline. Who was biting her trembling lip not to laugh, though.

Elena went red in a matter of seconds. Both in embarassment and in anger. "Ugh. I swear, you two.." She said while rosing up.

"Elena!" She heard Katherine yelling from the table.

No, there was no way that she was going back inside again. She had been already stupid enough to tell them what happened, being humiliated once again was not what she wanted.

She snorted at her stupity, sitting on an empty bench near the back of the restaurant. Just when she thought that she could finally be alone with her thoughts for a few minutes, Damon appeared.

"There you are!" He said as if he was searching for her for hours.

"There I am." She snapped back sarcastically.

He reclutantly slipped near her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed about that." He said sincerily, though she still could see the amusement in his eyes.

"No, no, go ahead. I'm glad that I'm making you laugh." She retorted again, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

She felt an idiot. A big time idiot. A clown. It was a stupid story, yet so awkward for her, since she had only even had sex with Damon. She felt even more embarassed, because he could judge her anytime. The big womanizer.

Damon really didn't know what to say, he had been a jerk for laughing at it, even if as a story itself it could have been laughable, this was Elena they were talking about. He didn't want to hurt her pride.

"You're beautiful." He said smiling, sweetly putting some of her hair behind her ear. "And I'm a dick." He then said.

Elena eyed him suspiciously. "Hell yeah you are! It's been one hell of a year for me Damon, and yeah, I wasn't ready for any other guy okay. But could I really say the same for you, sleeping around and doing threesomes like it was nothing? And you even have the balls to laugh in my face for that. Asshole." She muttered, wiping those little tears that escaped from her eyes away.

Shit. He sucked.

"I'm sorry. I know I did all wrong with you..and you know that if I could I would take everything back, but I can't." He said, clearly sorry. "I just want to be with you..I would never hurt you again. I swear." He now said with those big blue vulnerable eyes of his, taking her hand in his.

Elena looked at their interlocked hands and decided to play a little.

She sighed dramatically. "Well, but I don't know if I want to, Damon..." She said, shooking her head. She could feel his hold on her hand loosing a bit and his face going in complete shock.

"What the fuck Elena, are you kidding? Tell me this is a joke. It just can't be for this stupid thing." He snapped at her. Yes, she was pissed, but obviously she wasn't really dumping his ass. She was just a good actress..

"Yes, even for that. But you know, after seeing Sam again..I've actually understood that he's better for me than you." She shrugged.

He shook his head in disbelief, starting to rose up. Oh my God, did he actually believe that? He was such a chicken, Elena thought.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that her little revenge was done.

She grabbed him by the leather jacket, pulling him down again.

He was now looking at her with confused eyes, and she just smirked at him. Elena grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, looking firmly into his eyes.

She slapped him lightly or not so on the cheek. "This, is for making fun of me." She said, getting closer to his mouth. He smirked too, thinking that she was going to kiss him. She took him by surprise when she slapped him on the other cheek. "And this, is for sleeping with bitches like Rose and Andie."

This slap was a bit more painful, and the rage in her eyes when she said those words was a little more clear.

"Auch! This wasn't necessary. Abusive woman you are." He protested.

He then took her onto his lap, and she straddled her thighs on his sides.

"Mm-hm..I'm pretty nasty too, when I want." She said, nibbling at his bottom lip.

He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. "Sorry about before. And the thing kind of flattered me, to be honest." He added with his smirk.

She began to play with his hair, while placing hot kisses all over his face, heading to his mouth and kissing him passionately. He deepened the kiss and now they were somehow making out on a public bench. Luckily no one was there.

She felt Damon's hand going to the zip of her jeans. "Damon, what are you doing?" She said as he kissed her neck.

He didn't answer her, he just slipped one hand down her panties, teasing her through the fabric. The grip on Damon's shoulders tightened as he stroked her.

He smirked when he heard Elena moaning loudly. He quickly inserted one finger into her wet core. He knew that they could have got caught any moment, but he didn't really care..

"Damon, I'm going to.." She cried out, almost reaching her climax.

At that, he quickly pulled out his finger, receiving a killer glance from Elena. "What the hell?" She whined, clearly sexually frustrated.

He whispered into her hear, smirking again. "This, is for making me believe that you were dumping my sweet ass." He said cockily, quickly straddling her off his lap.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, while fastening her buttons.

When she was about to make some pissed comment about it, Damon's phone rang. Amused by the moment, he didn't even look at the screen, he just answered.

"Hello?" He said with a light tone.

"Damon. I'm glad to hear that after all the messes you made, you still manage to sound happy." His father's voice snapped sarcastically from the other line.

Oh no. He knew that the moment would have come, but it really took him by surprise. Damon couldn't stand his father, and knowing that the thing was mutual, made it even worse.

"And good afternoon to you, Giuseppe." He replied with the same tone. He didn't call him dad for a very long time now. Elena then looked at him full of understandment.

"You're such a stupid little ungrateful. Do you even know what you've done? Your lawyers just called me, telling me that your house has been set on fire. Plus your dick is on the internet, for fuck's sake! Is this some cruel joke? Some sort of sick game that you want to play against me?" His father asked furious.

Damon rolled his eyes. What an hypocrite. He really thought that everything revolved around him. At least knowing that his father knew that he hated him that much, was gratificating.

"Sure thing. Because I'm a pyromaniac who also has the hobby to put his dick online." He replied sarcastically.

His father snarled from the other line. "I want you here by tomorrow. We have to fix this shit, for the sake of the company."

"And I give a flying fuck because...?" Damon asked almost amused, raising his eyebrows.

"Because either way I'm going to make to your brother one hell of a life." Giuseppe just said, hanging up on him.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the wait. It's just that school started again and..ugh! I have already enough, lol. Luckily TVD in two days! Oh yeah! :)<p>

The chappie is short, I'm sorry, I just wanted to post it and go on with the plot a little. Hope you won't mind.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
